A Game of Pretend
by kipu
Summary: AU.After running away from her wedding Rukia vows never to marry.She goes to Karakura town where she meets Ichigo, town playboy & cop.They pretend they're in a relationship so that women will leave him alone and in return he'll fix her house for free. IxR
1. Chapter 1: Chegada

**A/N:**_ May 24, 2009.. I redid this chapter a bit. I wasn't " feelin' " it._

**A/N:**_ Just trying out something._

Chapter 1

"Officer needed at the Arisawa residence." A disembodied voice came over the radio.

Officer Ichigo Kurosaki sigh and began driving in the direction of the Arisawa home. This would be the third time this month she'd called 'needing an officer'. He knew he was the 'playboy' of town, but this rumor was getting a little out of hand. Getting out of his squad car he knocked on the door. "Tatsuki?" He jiggled the handle of the doorknob and realized it was open. Entering the house he called out Tatsuki's name again, but still no answer.

He entered the living room and he was knocked to the ground. "Ichigo!" Tatsuki purred into his ear. She was dressed scantily in a set of matching purple lacy panties and push-up bra. "You responded just in time!" Her hands wandered over his body slowly.

"Is something wrong Tatsuki?" He easily lifted the woman up off him and stood up. He'd known Tatsuki for years, hell they'd grown up together.

"No, I just needed an officer." The man rolled his eyes at the woman. "You've turned down so many women lately and I just wanted to let you know I was available."

Ichigo fought the urge to gag. "If you don't need me I'm gonna take off. You really shouldn't use 911 for no reason." He turned to leave, but Tatsuki grabbed his hand.

"You don't need to act like such a prude." She smiled a little sideways smile before releasing Ichigo. "I think we've both changed a lot since we were kids." He bolted from the house and got back into his sqaud car.

Rukia banged her fists against the roof of her car. "Stupid overheating, piece of junk!" Lifting up her wedding dress from around her ankles she viciously kicked her car with her pristine white high heels. She saw an approaching cop car and waved him down.

"Are you kidding me?" Ichigo asked himself. "Someone up there must hate me." He said while looking at the tiny woman in a wedding dress. She was the same height of his kid sister Karin and the thought made him laugh. He got out of his patrol car and assessed the smoking pile of metal. "I think it overheated." The woman looked up at him and his breath caught in his windpipe. She had the most startling large violet eyes he'd ever seen. They had an appearance of fatigue and sorrow that brought out feelings in him. Feelings he had no desire to explore.

"You think?" She huffed while pushing back a piece of bangs out of her eyes. "My cell phone died, I don't have a charger. Can you tow me?" She was tapping her foot impatiently, but her eyes appeared mischievous now. She was batting her eyelashes and her voice sounded too rehearsed.

"Are you kidding me?" He threw his arms up in the air as he looked at the bewildered woman. "Who put you up to this? Is Captain Kyoraku playing a game with me?" She was looking at him as though he'd lost his mind. "Or am I dreaming. When in hell would a woman in a wedding dress appear in Karakura town and flag down the one man without the slightest desire for commitment."

Rukia stared openly at the officer. He was vaguely familiar to her, it wasn't every day that someone had orange colored hair. Too bad he was acting like a complete idiot. "What would Shunsui would have to do this?" She placed her hands on her hips with irritation. "I have no idea who you are, but I can assure you no one put me up to this." Her voice was normal now, lacking the annoying falsetto it previously had.

He noticed her make-up had run a little bit and her eyes were somewhat swollen. "Runaway bride?" The woman shook her head negatively.

"Not really. It was a mutual decision." She wiped the smeared make-up from beneath her eyes. "Will you tow me or what?"

"Man you're bossy." Ichigo frowned. "I can't tow you, but I can have you towed, you have 2 options for hotels..."

"I'm actually going to the old Kuchiki place."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Are you Rukia Kuchiki?" The woman smiled and nodded. "I've been a complete idiot. I shoulda known. We used to play together when your brother used to bring you here! I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." A look of recognition swept over Rukia's face.

"It's nice to meet you again Ichigo."

The pair arrived at the old Kuchiki home a few minutes later. "I hope you know that Urahara and Yoruichi have been living here for about 5 years." Ichigo said as he pulled Rukia's 2 suitcases from the trunk of his car.

"I know." Rukia followed behind Ichigo closely. "I called them before I arrived and they insisted I stay here. Or actually in the guesthouse."

"How long will you be staying in town?" He asked with curiosity. He took in the image of the woman and his heart clenched as he stared. Despite the heat of the warm spring day her hair was still perfectly coifed in a professional up do. A few whisps of bangs hung over her forehead and Ichigo had to fight the urge to push them out of her face.

"I'm not sure." Rukia admitted. "I originally intended in fixing the house then selling it. But it looks like I have my work cut out for me." Ichigo chuckled and agreed before ringing the doorbell. The door swung open and a dark skinned woman no older than 32 with long purple air greeted the pair. She leaned against the door and blocked the pair from entering.

"Aw Ichigo. Is our resident playboy off the market?" Yoruichi snickered then moved aside to usher the pair in. "I'm glad you took in our offer to stay here. It _is_ your sister's former home. BUT, the thing is that the guest house won't be ready for a day or two, so I'm afraid you'll have to stay in the main house til then."

"That's okay!" Rukia assured the woman. "I'm happy to be here either way, is there somewhere I could use the restroom?" Yoruichi showed Rukia to the bathroom before returning to Ichigo.

"Wait til the girls hear about this." Yoruichi laughed when she came back down to the living room.

"Shut up." Ichigo growled. "I found her like that okay? Already **IN** the wedding dress."

"It doesn't make it a less interesting story either way." Minutes passed with Rukia not returning from the bathroom. "Oi, could you go check on her? I gotta go check on the oven." Ichigo nodded wordlessly and walked up to the bathroom.

"Rukia?" He called, but there was no answer. "Hey Rukia."

"Yea?" She called after a few moments.

"Are you okay?"

"I came up to change, but I got really dizzy."She stated before opening the bathroom door. She sat back down on the toilet and placed her head on her hands. "I think it's the dress."

"Then change." He offered obviously. The woman looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"If I could reach the buttons and zipper I would've done that already." She stood up slowly and turned her back to the man. "Help me?" She purred with a funny little smile on her lips. The officer audibly swallowed as he admired her small figure. It was like she was a succubus, drawing him in so quickly, so powerfully. The amount of attraction he felt towards her was frightening. "Come on!" She whined. Ichigo reached to her dress and unfastened the two button loops at the top and slowly pulled down the zipper. Rukia fought the urge to shiver at the feeling of his skin caressing her back.

"All done." He croaked after pulling the zipper to the bottom of the small of her back. Rukia turned to face the man and smile softly.

"Thanks."

Ichigo fought a groan at the sight if Rukia's wedding dress falling off on her shoulders. 'Too erotic. Not good.' He thought to himself painfully. 'God, she even smells good.' He cursed quietly, fighting the urge to run out of the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Rukia asked with a lifted eyebrow, he certainly was adorable when he was awkward.

"Yea." He muttered. The tiny woman leaned towards him and pressed her hand against his forehead. She got a serious look on her face while keeping her hand against him.

"You don't have a fever. Hm." Ichigo bit into his lip with a small look of discomfort and Rukia's eyes widened with a small smirk. " I'm making you uncomfortable! Are you gay?"

**A/N**:_ Okay so that was that. First chapter._


	2. Chapter 2: Atração

**A/N:** _I'm so glad you guys like the first chapter. I must admit that plot is not COMPLETELY mine. Most is, but I am influenced by a book I just read. It's an awesome book and I read it in a day. Ha, I totally read it and was like oh my God I totally have to write a fanfic on this and inject some fitting anime characters. Wow, I really sounded like a typical California girl. Ha, gross. Anyhoo, while I appreciated all your guys' praise in the original plot I'm afraid I cannot take the credit. Please don't hate me.. I read this book and I felt WOW this seems so fitting for these two characters. If you guys wanna know what book drop me a line. ^_^ I'll gladly tell you. In fact, I suggest it._

**Chapter 2**

"What?!?! I'm not gay!" Ichigo said backing away from Rukia.

"There's nothing wrong with being gay."

"I'm not gay dammit!"

Rukia started to smile and gently shoved the man. "I'm kidding."

Ichigo squinted suspiciously at the woman. "Not funny." He grumbled with a severe frown. Rukia began to laugh and Ichigo grasped her shoulders firmly. They were nose to nose. He stared at her for a moment and instantly her laughter stopped. The bathroom was now silent. He leaned towards the woman and swallowed audibly. This woman was the embodiment of 'danger'. She attracted him like a moth to a flame.

"What are you…"

Ichigo grasped the back of Rukia's neck and brought her face towards him capturing her in a tortuous kiss. Instinctively Rukia stiffened against his touch, but in a moment she relaxed once. His lips were surprisingly soft and his tongue was swiping against her lips begging for access. That action seemed to steal her from the moment and she pulled away from him roughly. He looked down at the woman, eyes half glazed and she slapped him across the face.. hard. He drew back and his face ranged through a variety of emotions before settling into a scowl.

"What the hell?" Rukia asked with a confused expression.

"I couldn't help it. I lost it for a second. Sorry." He looked down at the woman with a blush. He scratched the back of his head and looked downat the woman before turning to leave. "You know what.." He turned back around and grinned at the half naked woman." I'm not sorry I kissed you...but I think it's best if I left all the same before I lose what little vestiges of self control I have left."

Rukia locked the door and smiled for a moment. She'd lost her self control too. Her smile faded What possessed her to kiss a man she didn't even know? 'Great.' She thought to herself. 'He's going to think I'm a whore.' She rolled her eyes and slapped a palm against her forehead. Any man willingly kissing women he didn't know MUST be some sort of lady's man. She huffed and stepped out of her wedding dress. He was good looking though. She had to admit that. His bright orange hair, eternal scowl and muscular build. This was moving very quickly, too quickly. But the attraction she felt to Ichigo was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. Not that she had too much to compare to. After several more minutes Rukia came downstairs with her hair up in a ponytail and wearing a blue sundress. She was surprised when she felt a little disappointed when she realized that Ichigo had left.

"He had to get back to the station." Yoruichi said with a grin and handed Rukia a cup of tea. "He's really taken a liking to you."

Rukia scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he did." Yoruichi frowned and eyed the woman seriously.

"He's a great guy. You just have to get to know him. He has this reputation in town. It doesn't really fit him..." Yoruichi divulged, but Rukia snickered with disbelief. "It's been a long time since I've seen him with a smile on his face."

"Hm." Rukia muttered in an uncommitted sort of way. She didn't want to think too much into it. It wasn't like she was staying in town for TOO long.

"Where's my kitty cat?" A voice from the back door called.

"In here Kisuke." Yoruichi yelled out. "and how many times do I have to tell you.. do NOT call me kitty cat!!" Rukia snickered from behind her glass. "That's Kisuke, usually people call him Urahara. DON'T assume we're married, because we're not."

"Not yet." Urahara said with a grin as he walked in. "I tend to grow on people." Rukia reached over to shake Urahara's hand. He was wearing a green and white striped hat, but blonde hair was peeking from beneath his hat. He was in his early thirties, but he seemed to still be in the young at heart.

"Nice to meet you." Rukia reseated herself on her chair. "Wait, I remember you!" Rukia said suddenly, when she pictured the man without his hat.

Urahara chuckled as he sat down. "You should. I practically lived in Byakuya's house when you were in junior high." He flashed Rukia a grin and she swore his green eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Didn't you guys go to college together too?"

"We all did." Yoruichi chuckled softly. "Now that you're thoroughly surprised how about we get a bite to eat at Tessai's? I made a cake, but that's definitely not a meal."

They hopped into Yoruichi's car and drove into town to a small diner. It had a nostalgic feel about it. Real homey. "Any relative of Hisana is welcome to eat whatever she wants." Tessai told her when she walked in and was introduced.

They perused the menu, but curiosity gnawed on Yoruichi. "So will you tell us what happened?" She asked softly. Byakuya had told her little more than Rukia and Kaien decided the day of the marriage that it wouldn't work, then Rukia immediately left town.

Rukia turned out and faced a window. In the time she'd been there she gained a very serious air about herself, unfitting for the young 22 year old she was. "Maybe one day." Rukia said with a small smile. "Soon. I promise." Inwardly she hoped she could confide in someone, especially someone female. When Hisana died she lost the only female influence she had in her life.

As she threw herself a mental pity party, she missed the slow grin creeping onto Urahara's face. "Well, hello Officer Kurosaki." Urahara said with a lazy drawl. "Have you met our little Rukia?" He raised an eyebrow and grinned at the man.

"You know I have already Urahara. I'm the one who found her." Ichigo walked up to the booth and leaned against the side of the booth. He struggled to keep his eyes off of Rukia. He had a few hours to think about how he'd kissed Rukia and how he probably did leave the best impression on her. What was he thinking? Kissing a chick he didn't even know, who had just left her fiance at the altar. What an idiot.

Urahara gave the man a genuine look of surprise. "I didn't know you found her." Ichigo looked at Yoruichi who had a mysterious smile on her face. Ichigo groaned, Yoruichi did this on purpose, to get him to talk. She was always doing this... "Soo, where'd you find her?"

"On the side of the road."

"Was she in her wedding dress?"

"Ya."

"Did you carry her through the threshold?"

"Why the hell would I do that?!"

"Did you two play nice?" Urahara snickered at his own statement. "A proper gentleman would carry his WIFE over the threshold." Urahara said loudly, effectively drawing the eyes of every single women in the diner. Rukia's mouth hung open, 'no way', she thought to herself. In an instant all the women eyed Rukia with jealousy. She felt like crawling into a hole, every woman eyeing her seemed to be appraising her now. Looking for imperfections with Officer Kurosaki's 'new woman'.

" THAT DID NOT HAPPEN!" Ichigo yelled out, drawing more attention to himself. "We are NOT married." With that outburst a collective sigh could be heard from all around the diner and while some eyes turned away from Rukia, many remained on her. Ichigo glanced over at Rukia and he felt himself begin to blush even more.

"Okay, maybe not." Urahara laughed causing Ichigo to take on the shade of a tomato.

"Urahara, I swear…"

At that moment a woman with a large set of breasts came by and snaked her arms around and covered Ichigo's eyes. "Ichiiigggoo." 'She's definitely attractive...' Rukia thought to herself. The stabbing pang of jealousy quickly situated itself in Rukia's gut. 'Jealous over a stranger?' Rukia looked over this woman, she was a tall voluptuous woman, with strawberry blonde hair. Rukia understood that Ichigo had a reputation, but really? This was a little bit ridiculous.

"Rangiku..." His voice was tense and had a warning tone in it.

"How'd you know!!" Rangiku said with genuine surprise.

'Maybe it was your huge boobs'. Everyone thought collectively. Ichigo blushed and removed the woman's hands off of him.

"What do you want?" Ichigo scowled when he looked at the woman.

"Noootthhhing." She cooed in a sickeningly sweet voice. "I can't visit you?! Who's your friend?" Rangiku wound herself around Ichigo once again. Rukia looked up at Ichigo and tried to gage his reaction and was surprised to see that he was tense.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki." She said with a stern look on her face. Rangiku smiled and held her hand out to Rukia.

"Nice to meet you. Kuchiki..Kuchiki.. OH! Hisana's little sister." Rangiku gave Rukia a genuine smile. "She was a good friend of mine." Her voice gained a nostalgic tone and Rukia knew that Rangiku was telling the truth. "Well.. I've got to go. But it was nice meeting you." Rangiku said with a sideways smile. "Byyee Ichigo." She gave Ichigo a wink and crushed him into a hug before bouncing away.

"Well, she's just like a hurricaine of bubbliness." Rukia said with a raised eyebrow and looked up at Ichigo, locking eyes with him. "Friend of yours?"

Just then Tessai walked over and offered to take their orders for dinner. "Will you be joining them Ichigo?" Tessai asked with a toothy grin.

**A/N:**_Ok that was the 2nd chapter. It feels like a filler chapter. I'm trying to work my way through. No rush right?_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_I couldn't just end that right there. It was a weird place to stop, PLUS I really wanted to get the meat of the beginning over with. I don't really do short fictions. I have a plot in my head. I try to keep myself a chapter or 2 ahead of myself. It's just easier that way. ^_^. Enjoy_

_Oi, I've seen that a lot of people are receiving alerts for my story (rad), but I'm totally bummed that I'm not getting any reviews. Personal goal? 40 Reviews_

_Oi, in response to Rangiku. I adore her. She makes me laugh. Maybe not everyone agrees she's funny? _

**Chap 3**

"I'd love to join you. That is if Miss Kuchiki wouldn't mind." He flashed a brilliant smile to the woman. Yoruichi looked over at Urahara knowingly and discreetly elbowed him in the ribs.

"It's your town, Officer.." Rukia snickered a bit, he had the title of town player, but obviously he didn't like it. From that display with Rangiku he definitely looked uncomfortable with the attention. That was definitely a brownie point for him. Plus, he was hot and a cop. That definitely gave him at least 2 more points. And she'd always had a soft spot for a man in uniform, but she'd never admit that to anyone. He slid into the booth next to Rukia and asked Tessai for his usual, which Rukia would later find out was a cheeseburger with avocado and fries. She tried not to appear tense, but she was sure she was radiating it. He was so close to her and she had the urge to be closer. 'Bad Rukia.' She chastised herself. 'You are a Kuchiki! Control yourself! You are not a overly hormonal teenager anymore!'

xXxXxXxXx

Ichigo slid into the booth and tried to play the "cool" card. 'You're a cop Ichigo. You can handle more intense situations than some hot chick sitting next to you.' He could feel his breaths becoming more rapid. 'Just 'cause you've kissed her and seen her half naked doesn't mean you can't be friends with her.' He inwardly snickered. Even he couldn't stop laughing at that thought. He tried to focus on his menu, but that wasn't working, she smelled awesome. Like roses and winter, but it wasn't overpowering, it was a scent that left you wanting more. It was an intoxicating combination. 'You creep.' He thought to himself. 'If anyone else heard what you were thinking they would think you're insane. Really? You should just sniff her and see what happens then. Probably another slap in the face.'

xXxXxXxXx Half an Hour Later xXxXxXxXxXx

"And the entire lab filled with foul smelling blue smoke!" Yoruichi exclaimed and Urahara blushed crimson. He tipped his hat down to obscure his face a bit.

"If Byakuya had gotten the formula correct that wouldn't have happened." Urahara explained quickly with his arms up in defeat.

Rukia smiled softly, "I never thought my brother could ever make any mistakes!" Yoruichi and Urahara looked at one another and began to laugh heartily.

"There are many more stories to tell." Urahara divulged "You'll hear them all once you get settled."

"I don't intend on settling." Rukia said in a lowered voice. "At least not too long." She'd never forgotten that she had intended to sell the home that the couple lived in. That was not a conversation she wanted to have on her first night in town.

"Well then, we'll be sure to pack in some extra story time 'til you go." After more stories, Yoruichi explained that she and Urahara had a few errands to do before they went home. "Can you take her?" Yoruichi pleaded with Ichigo. She had a small secretive smile, but no one picked up on it, except Ichigo. He did not look amused by her attempts at matchmaking.

"Of course." Ichigo responded without hesitation. 'Idiot.' He reprimanded himself mentally. The last thing he needed was to be alone with Rukia. After his horrendous lack of self control earlier he probably was likely to scare her out of town permanently... Or maybe it was the perfect opportunity to show that he wasn't a giant walking ball of hormones.

"Well, let's go! Before it gets too late." Urahara grasped Yoruichi's hand and left the diner after leaving a few bills for Tessai.

"So..." Rukia began awkwardly as she played with her napkin.

"Soo?" Ichigo slid his arm onto the back of the booth. "Maybe 3 hours is too soon to tell, but how do you like Karakura?" 'Good job Ichigo. You sound like an idiot.'

Rukia smiled. "It's okay I suppose." She awkwardly looked around the diner and noticed that women still would occassionally give Rukia the stink eye. "I have to use the restroom." Ichigo pointed her in the direction. She went inside and locked the single person bathroom. She stared into the mirror. This morning she was supposed to get married to Kaien. Instead she hopped into her car, drove 400 miles away from home, ended up here, met Ichigo, _made out _with Ichigo and somehow made friends with Yoruichi, Urahara, Tessai and maybe even Rangiku. A knock on the door startled Rukia. "I'm almost done." Rukia said hurriedly.

"Rukia?" She knew that deep voice anywhere. "Can I come in?" Rukia opened the door and allowed Ichigo entry. He looked down at her, she looked a little bewildered and it was for good reason. He couldn't even imagine what was going on in her head right now. Changing her entire life in a span of 12 hours.

"You must really hate this place huh. Big city girl?" Rukia smiled nostalgically and shook her head.

"It's not that I'm a city girl and I certainly don't hate it here. I might even learn to like it before I leave. But I've realized today that I don't need to settle or marry.. ever."

Ichigo looked at the girl questioningly. "On the settling or on the marriage part?"

"Both." Rukia leaned against the sink and Ichigo stood in front of her looking down with his smoldering gaze. She gulped audibly, causing Ichigo to smirk lightly.

"A woman after my own heart. I'm sure you have a story behind it. We all do...I can't do the long term relationship kind of deal either, but I can promise I will be in Karakura for a long time. My relationship with Karakura is the only type of commitment I can do." He smiled to himself before asking a question that had plagued his mind since he had seen Rukia. "If you don't mind, how old are you? Barely allowed to drink huh.. I'm not a stalker, you just look kinda young is all..." He fumbled awkwardly, he knew she was obviously old enough to marry, but nowadays that meant nothing.

"I AM old enough. I'm 22." Rukia laughed and looked sideways at the officer. "How old are YOUOfficer Kurosaki?" She tried to bury her awkward feelings beneath a veneer of self-confidence. It was difficult though, it seemed like he could see right through her.

"25. I don't think I've ever met anyone who didn't want to settle down or marry." He thought to himself for a moment. "You'd be considered quite the oddity in Karakura town." His voice had dropped down a volume level so that nosy neighbors couldn't hear.

Rukia's eyes widened with surprise. "Really?" Maybe she was a city girl, the concept of every woman wanting to settle down and marry was unheard of. "What about Yoruichi?"

"Yoruichi and Urahara have been together as far back as I can remember. They might not have the certificate, but I think it's safe to say that they're settled." Ichigo took a large gulp of his water before continuing. "This town has a tendency to warm up to people. A lot of people just don't end up leaving once they get here. So the ideal situation for most is to marry and settle." His dark eyes captured Rukia's stormy eyes.

"Well, I'm sure I can leave and I'm sure I will." Her eyes remained locked on Ichigo's and it seemed they were daring him to challenge her. "I just need to fix up Hisana's house and sell it. Then once that's over with, I'm outta here." Rukia looked away towards the window then back over at Ichigo who actually looked somewhat bothered by her response. "Don't look so glum Ichigo. I'm sure one of your many women will keep you company." She chuckled uncomfortably. Rukia knew he was uncomfortable by the way women threw themselves at him. She'd seen it firsthand, but it was the jealousy talking.

At this Ichigo laughed bitterly. "Are you kidding me? These chicks have been hounding me since I was 16. When you meet my dad he'll tell you. It's the Kurosaki curse." He said seriously before taking a deep breath. He ran a hand through his distinctive orange hair, the action sent shivers down Rukia's spine. It was like deja vous. "I hate these chicks bothering me." He looked over at Rukia who was sitting quietly and gauging the truthfulness in Ichigo's words. She inwardly shuddered at his words '_when _you meet my dad…' He continued on after a moment. "I rambled. I'm sorry. Your sister's house. Do Yoruichi and Urahara know? Do you have any workers in mind?"

Rukia frowned at his question. "They don't know. I'll tell them soon once I come up with a definite plan. But actual workers? That can't be necessary. I'm not doing a major overhaul." To be honest, when she was in the house she hadn't really looked at it. It could have been a shack for all she knew. She was so caught up in Ichigo earlier that she hadn't thought of anything else or paid attention to anything else. His smile, his expressive dark eyes, how he probably had a chiseled physique beneath his uniform… Thankfully for Rukia her groan of desire was mistaken for frustration by Ichigo.

"Your sister's place is a 100 year old home. It's bound for fixing up. Paint, blinds, carpeting. You saw that place. Urahara spends more money on his shop and Yoruichi on her studio than on little stuff for the house."

"That requires money..." Rukia stated with a frown. "I don't have that much money. Enough for my car to get fixed and living expenses for... a little while." She leaned her head against the bathroom mirror. "Dammit." This wasn't completely true. One phone call to her brother Byakuya and she could have more than enough to completely redo the house and then some, but she was gonna do this right. She was going to be truly independent and wanted to start clean. "I would have to have a job and even then..."

"I have a proposition for you Rukia. I take care of your house, but I need you to do something for me." His voice was suddenly husky and this sent shivers down Rukia's spine. She attracted him more than any women ever had. She was innocence and sexiness all encompassed into a tiny frame. He had the urge to protect her and ravish her all the same. And he knew all these 'feelings' were leaving him with an undeniable urge to kiss her, but he couldn't do that. He had already rushed things too much already.

**A/N:** _Hope this was an okay chapter for you guys. :) Enjoy. _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** In regard to Rangiku. I adore her because she makes me laugh. I know I promised my chapter at 40 reviews.. But you guys were wonderful and went above and beyong what I had hoped for. Maybe I should set higher standards? Nah..

Chapter 4

Rukia lay back in bed as she contemplated over the events of the day. Especially the last half.

_"Pretend to be my girlfriend Rukia." Rukia roughly pulled away from Ichigo. _

_"Are you insane?!" She hissed before moving towards the exit. She unlocked the bathroom and walked out of the restaurant quickly. A few minutes later Ichigo came out of the restaurant and walked up to her as she leaned against the building. _

_Cautiously he approached her, but kept a safe distance away from the tiny angry woman. "I'm not crazy." He assured her, but only received a doubtful look. "Look. This can benefit us both. I can finally have all those women off my back and you can get your house fixed up for free. You'll find out soon that labor is expensive in Karakura Town. I swear you can set the ground rules too. All you have to do is hold my hand every once in a while." _

_" I get to make the rules?" _

_"Yep."_

_Rukia sighed and began tapping her foot impatiently. "I feel like someone is getting ripped off..." She had a small amused smile on her face now. "And I don't feel like it's me." They began walking to Ichigo's squadcar and got in. "And how do I know you're not being some big creep?"_

_"You have no idea how much and how often these chicks bug me. If I can get away from it by doing work on your house it's worth it." He flashed Rukia a rare smile. _

She promised that she'd need some time to think about it. Once she got over the initial insult of Ichigo's proposition she realized it wasn't that bad of an idea. But there was too much to worry about with the _situation_. If word got back to Byakuya that she was already 'dating' someone even if it was just a ruse.. his reaction would not be good. And despite the fact that she shouldn't care what these people thought of her, she really did. Maybe it was the years of her life being scrutinized for being a Kuchiki or perhaps it was her insecurity, but she cared about the impression she left. In her short time in this town, she didn't want them thinking she was the sort of girl who was cheap and easy. She was quite the opposite, but she wouldn't be surprised if Ichigo thought otherwise...

'Get over it Rukia.' She chastised herself. 'It was just a kiss.'

xXxXxXxXx

"You're pretty quiet." Yoruichi said with a supportive smile. She pushed a plate of cake and a fork in front the younger woman.

"Just a lot on my mind." She picked up the fork and began to dig into her cake. It was a tasty coffee cake that Yoruichi had made the day before. 'I never would have guessed Yoruichi could bake so well. Maybe it's the purple hair. Honestly. Who dyes their hair purple?!' "I want to fix this place up, do you know where I should look for new carpeting, paint and stuff?"

"I sure do. When you're done eating we can head into town and get some quotes."

xXxXxXxXx

After a full day of gathering information about fixing up the house Rukia was wiped out. "This is gonna be a lot more expensive than I thought it would be." Rukia frowned as she stared at the papers in front of her and aggressively pushing the buttons of her calculator. There was a lot she had to consider if she hired people to work on her house, were they licensed, bonded and insured? Did they have a good reputation? Rukia sighed heavily, she would have to do the work herself. Rukia sat at the kitchen table surrounded by papers with a cup of tea acting as a paperweight on a few . Rukia had made a list of things she'd need and when they stopped at the hardware store they budgeted how much the supplies would cost.

"You could always ask..."

"No." Rukia stated firmly, interrupting Yoruichi. "I _will_ do this without my brother's help OR money. If I cut out hiring laborers I can cut the cost significantly."

"Kisuke and I will help of course." Yoruichi offered with a smile. "We do live there. We ought to put some elbow grease into the place."

Rukia smiled at the dark skinned woman. "But you guys work. I can't ask you to work on the house after a long day." Rukia pushed a stray piece of hair from her eyes. If she budgeted correctly she could do the updates on the house that she wanted AND be able to survive for the summer. If she did get some help from Kisuke and Yoruichi she could be done with the changes by the end of the summer. Rukia scribbled down the last of her calculations and looked up at Yoruichi with a smile. "I think I have it all sorted out."

"Good." Yoruichi said with a nod. "You shouldn't frown so much. It's 'unbecoming of a Kuchiki.'" Yoruichi dropped her voice to imitate the even tone of Byakuya Kuchiki.

Rukia laughed. "That's just scary."

"Right?" Yoruichi winked at the girl, but noticed that Rukia's face slowly changed and her eyes gained a far off look.

Rukia shook her head as if to clear her mind. "You talked to him right?" Rukia's voice was low and serious. Much different than how she sounded only moments ago. "Was my brother very angry?" Yoruichi opened her mouth to speak, but Rukia cut in. "Do you think he'll ever forgive me?" Rukia turned her head away from Yoruichi, but felt the woman's hand come to rest on her shoulder.

"I won't lie." Yoruichi began. "He wasn't happy with your choice, but he loves you.." Rukia snickered bitterly. "He does! And because of that. He'll forgive you. Just give him some time to adjust." Yoruichi stood up from her chair slowly. "Don't worry so much. One thing I don't agree with how Byakuya raised you was that he put too much weight on your shoulders by constantly reminding you that you were a Kuchiki. First and foremost, you are Rukia." She jokingly ruffled Rukia's hair. "Now enough of this crap. I have to go pull a night shift at the hospital. I'll see you later." She winked at the girl and strolled confidently out of the room.

xXxXxXxXx

A few days later Rukia was driving through the town. While her transition to living in a small town was not going as smoothly as she had anticipated, she was trying to hide her discomfort. She had her car back after 2 days in the shop and was now ready to start picking up supplies to update the home. Now she was living in the guesthouse which was a cozy 2 bedroom, 1 bathroom house about 100 yards behind the main house. Urahara had done some work to the home, cleaning up the place, vacuuming and even installing his spare fridge and microwave in the kitchen. While Urahara did make the guest house livable Rukia now had the task of making it marketable. She'd talked to the real estate agent that Byakuya frequently used and she was willing to coming to Karakura Town to appraise then hopefully sell the old home when the summer was over.

Rukia's eyes lit up at the sight of a small bookstore. "Thank you." She whispered up at the heavens. The one thing she lacked in her guest house was a tv and without books she was pretty sure she was she would whither and die. Walking into the bookstore she breathed in the distinctive smell of books and immediately began to peruse the shelves enthusiastically. Secretly, she had an addiction to books, basically the written word in general. It was her weakness. Her eyes locked on a volume with selected poems from Lord Byron. Her hand subconsciously pulled out the book from the shelf and she stared at it. Kaien had bought her this same book of poetry once.

_He had showed up at the Kuchiki mansion with the wrapped book in hand and tossed it to her casually. "I thought you'd want this." He smiled broadly down at her and raked his fingers through his hair. "You always complain about how you wish you had more books." _

_With hesitation Rukia tore at the packaging and her eyes lit up at the name of the author. Her arms wrapped tightly around Kaien's waist. "Thank you." Her voice crackled with emotion._

"You okay there Runaway Bride?"

Are you following me?" Rukia muttered in an irritated voice. She placed the book back onto the shelf hurriedly then looked up at Ichigo. Her breath briefly caught in her throat when she spied he was out of uniform. He was completely casual, wearing a fitted t-shirt and pair of jeans. Rukia turned away from the man and scooted uncomfortably towards another shelf.

"I'm not following you. I think it's just an incredibly small town." He was grinning at her like a cheshire cat and she could feel his stare burning through her back. She turned around and placed an irritated hand on her hip.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Ichigo wasn't following her. At least not on purpose. He was looking for a book when he spotted her staring at a book in her hand. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing a pair of skin tight jeans and a red halter top. What he would give to hold her again. 'Get a hold of yourself Kurosaki. She's just a woman. A tiny, bossy, sexy woman.' He continued to observe her for a moment more. Her eyes were glazed over and she appeared to be deep in thought. Maybe he should have kept walking and ignored her like a normal person probably would have done, but he couldn't miss this opportunity at talking to Rukia.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Did you think about what I said?" Ichigo asked quietly while staring directly into Rukia's deep purple orbs.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not sure."

"But it's been a week!" Ichigo huffed with irritation.

Rukia shoved Ichigo's arm softly. "Whiny child." She grumbled with a small smile. "I may be considering you proposition, but I'm still on the fence about it. I've been doing some research and adding up numbers and I have been seriously considering it." Rukia was talking speedily, but evenly in hushed tones.

"Maybe I can sweeten the deal?" Ichigo asked with a serious look.

"I thought you weren't going to be a creep?" Rukia asked with a smile.

"How about I take you to dinner tonight? You can meet some of my friends in town. We all get together in the back billiards room at Tessai's at least once a week. VIP all the way." Rukia smiled at Ichigo and thought for a moment. "I can promise you some awesome food. Great milkshakes. Since you're legal, maybe even a beer. A couple rounds of pool, darts and PacMan. And it's all on me."

"You'll regret your offer soon enough Officer Kurosaki. I may be short, but I can eat." Rukia divulged with a small smile. "What time?"

"7. I'll pick you up." He said decisively and held up a hand when Rukia attempted to protest, but insisted that he was going to the gentleman-y thing and pick her up. The two parted ways, each with a hopeful smile on their faces.

**A/N:** There's chapter 4. Pretty boring. I had no idea where I was going with that. :) I'm being honest. Don't be angry at it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I'm totally hating my last few chapters. Even though some/most of you guys love it. I'm my own worst critic. I'm setting a standard now. I'm not going to update until I get 66 reviews. This chapter is pretty short, consider it punishment for not reviewing. *Pouts* Only joking, I tried to lengthen it, but I couldn't make it work. Thanks for those who reviewed.

* * *

Chapter 5

Ichigo arrived at Rukia's house at almost exactly 7:00. He walked up to the guest house and rang the doorbell. The door swung open and Rukia ushered him in. "You're actually punctual." Rukia said with a suprised smile. She began to shut off the lights, grabbing her purse along the way.

"You think I'd be late to pick _you _up." Rukia brushed passed him, but his arm snaked around her for a moment then he released her and Ichigo blushed lightly. "Couldn't help it. Sorry."

"Nice. Arms to yourself Officer." She smiled at his flustered appearance. 'I guess I'm not the only one who feels awkward.' Ichigo opened the door for Rukia allowing her enter his SUV. "Geez, Ichigo, you couldn't get something more difficult for me to get into?" Rukia joked as she pulled herself into the vehicle.

"Ya, ya, ya." Ichigo smirked before getting around and getting into his side of the SUV. The began to drive. "The whole gang will be there. I think you'll really like them." Ichigo said hopefully. Rukia looked over and was caught up by the boyish grin on his face.

"I'm sure I will. Tell me about them."

xXxXxXxXx

The pair walked into the billards room of Tessai's and for a moment all activity ceased. Rukia felt all eyes locked on her and instinctively her calm Kuchiki facade set in. A brown haired man playing pool whistled appreciatively. "Shut up Keigo." Ichigo growled to the man who immediately sidled up to Rukia.

"Who is this delicate flower of a woman?" He asked grasping Rukia's hand and kissing the back of it. Rukia wiped off her hand and made a disgusted face to Ichigo. "You must be new in town. I'm Keigo." He bowed to the woman, illiciting a laugh from the tiny woman.

"Rukia." She stated awkwardly.

"Come meet everyone." Ichigo offered. Rukia blushed lightly as Ichigo placed his hand on her lower back unconsciously to lead her to meet some other people. They approached a booth across from the pool table where there was a group of males sitting.

"This is Uryuu, Chad, Renji, Ikakku, Hisagi and Izuru. Guys this is Rukia."

Rukia smiled politely when all the men greeted her until Renji automatically jumped up to greet Rukia. Her face held an uncomfortable small smile. "I'm Renji Abarai." Ichigo inwardly growled at the way that Renji stared at Rukia, as though she was a piece of meet.

"Nice to meet you." Rukia politely shook Renji's hand.

"Do you want something to drink?" Renji asked, all the while staring down at Rukia with a silly grin on his face. "Yo, Ichigo why don't you get us something?"

Rukia rolled her eyes discreetly and met Ichigo's furious glare. " I think Ichigo wanted to get something to eat too right? We should probably go ask Tessai."

Ichigo seemed to calm slightly and led Rukia out of the pool room then grumbled, "Screw Renji," under his breath.

Rukia smirked and turned to face Ichigo with a knowing grin."Jealous?" She laughed slightly at the look of embarrassment on Ichigo's face and placed her hand lightly on his arm. His mouth dropped open for a moment as he tried to rescue the vestiges of his masculinity.

"No." 'Good job Ichigo.'

"Hi Ichigo!"

The pair turned around the source of the greeting. "Hi Orihime." Ichigo said with a polite smile. "This is Rukia."

Rukia greeted Orhime, but was discomforted by how perfect Orihime and Ichigo looked standing next to one another. "Were you guys ordering?" Orihime asked taking out her pad and wrote down their orders before disappearing into the kitchen.

"She seems nice." Rukia said awkwardly as Ichigo ordered a beer.

He nodded as he took a gulp. "I've known her forever." Ichigo smirked as he looked over at the tiny woman next to him. She was certainly beautiful when she was irritated. "You jealous?" Her face reddened and she scrunched up her face.

"Of course not." She said holding her head high. "Why would I be jealous?" Ichigo just chuckled and continued to drink his beer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Want to play?" Keigo asked with a grin. Rukia smiled politely, but declined. "If you don't know how I can show you how to play." Ichigo shot a dirty look at Keigo who tried to ignore the cop's glaring.

"Sure." Ichigo's head whipped around and he turned to stare at Rukia who was munching on some onion rings. She gave Ichigo a reassuring smile before getting up to join Keigo and Ichigo's game.

"So find you put the balls in the triangle like this." Keigo jumped around the table arranging the balls. Ichigo sighed wearily at his friends' display. Looking over at Rukia he half expected Rukia to be irritated, but she wasn't. In fact, she looked amused. Her violet eyes locked onto Ichigo's smoldering chocolate for a moment. He relaxed a bit as he continued to stare at her. Keigo suddenly jumped into Ichigo's vision.

"Earth to Ichigo!! Are you gonna break or what?"

Ichigo grumbled a few choice obscenities and the game began.

"Next," Keigo said standing closely to Rukia. He handed her the pool cue and stood around her, his body wrapped around hers. Ichigo fought the urge to taser his friend. Keigo leaned Rukia against the pool table his hands on top of hers to guide her, "you hit the ball like this." Keigo took a shot and made the pocket. "Now your turn."

Rukia's voice took on an uncharacteristic sweet tone, "I hope I can be as good as you." Ichigo snickered into his beer and Rukia shot Ichigo a warning glance. With a blank face Rukia leaned over the table and took a shot. Keigo and Ichigo's mouths both dropped open as the cue ball hit a series of angles eventually shooting in 3 of the balls.

"I'll take solids."

xxxxxxxxxx

After the boys were brutally beaten, Rukia sat down to talk with Orihime. "I hope you stay in Karakura Town for a long time." Orihime said with a genuine smile. "We're a small town, so it's like having a big family." She put her finger to her lips to think. "Sounds kind of like an oxymoron, but it's true. So do you like Ichigo?"

Rukia began to choke on her water. "What?"

"I mean. You know. Well, everyone in town said he's the one who first found you in town while you were in your wedding dress. That sounds really romantic to me. Like it was fate."

" I suppose." Rukia frowned. "But we're just friends." She added throwing up her arms in defense. "I swear, just friends."

"Oh." Orihime got quiet for a moment and offered Rukia a french fry.

"What's on this?" Rukia asked as a grabbed a french fry with a green sauce on it. Graciously she shoved the fry into her mouth and was acosted by a strange group of flavors.

"Avocado, orange juice, cayenne pepper, brown sugar and some sweet and sour sauce."

Rukia fought the urge to cringe as she slowly at the french fry. 'Is she trying to poison me?' Rukia thought, but thought better of it when she saw the way that Orihime wolfed down her food.

"Want more?" Orihime asked, but Rukia shook her head negatively.

Ichigo slid into the booth next to Rukia and placed his arm around the tiny woman's shoulders. "Hi Ichigo. Having fun?" Orihime sputtered nervously. It was obvious to Rukia that Orihime was absolutely smitten with Ichigo.

Ichigo chuckled then took a swig of his beer. "I am now." Rukia rolled her eyes at the cheesy statement. "It's getting kind of late though. Do you wanna go?"

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo helped Rukia into the SUV and closed the door once she got in. Rukia leaned over and unlocked Ichigo's door to let her in. "I like your friends." Rukia said once they began driving towards her home.

"They liked you too. I could tell." He smirked over at the woman sitting comfortably next to him. "I don't want to pressure you, Rukia. But I'm dying from all the waiting..."

Rukia tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow at Ichigo. "Poor guy isn't used to waiting?"

"Not when it's something I want so badly." He replied in a low, flowing voice. Rukia swallowed thickly and turned her face away from him.

It took a moment for her to regain her composure. "Fine, _Officer._" She smirked at the flustered man, Ichigo's fingers tightened on the steering wheel.

"Please Rukia, don't talk in riddles."

"I'll be your girlfriend." She blushed lightly. "In name only of course." Ichigo pulled up to Rukia's house.

"Of course." Ichigo said leaving over to unbuckle Rukia's seat belt. "In name only." His voice was thick and tickled when it caressed her skin. He reached up to stroke her cheek slowly. "You're welcome to set the parameters of our 'relationship' now if you want." The heat from his touch was warming her considerably, she could feel her skin beginning to flush.

Rukia's eyes drifted closed as his hand travelled down to her neck. "This leads to nothing emotional." She nearly gasped as she leaned against his touch. "It's just a facade right?"

"Yes." Ichigo growled as his lips replaced his fingers on her delicate flesh. Rukia moaned lightly and Ichigo pulled her closer to him. He could feel himself hardened at the sounds of her pleasured moans. "Any other rules?" He muttered urgently against her skin. His hands began to wander across the expanse of her body, further fueling his arousal.

"Just promise me you won't fall in love with me." She whispered seriously. "That we'll just be friends."

Ichigo paused for a moment. "Friends that kiss?" She could feel his smile against her neck.

"Fine." Rukia grumbled before lightly nipping at his ear. "I should probably go." She whispered to him, her hands somehow now tangled in his orange locks.

"Do you have to?" He whined, enjoying the feeling of her body so close to his.

"Ya." She pulled away slowly. "Besides, you're going to have to help me with the house tomorrow." She grinned, her eyes still glazed over with lust. "I'd prefer that you're well rested."

Ichigo sighed and slightly pouted. "You're a slave driver, Miss Kuchiki." He teased before she got out of the SUV.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ichigo." She whispered softly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Rukia."

* * *

**A/N:** There you go. :). Enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I want to thank everyone who's left me comments:

IchiRuki-Obsessed, xXxX, OrangeSpiral (3x, You're so awesome you thanked me for updating.. ), Rukia58, Hippie420, hotteybobody, Blatantly Anonymous (5x thank you for leaving me something for every single chapter! you've given me an idea or two), animeGirl2709, absolutely helpless, animequeen100 (Ha, thanks for telling me that someone elses stories are better than mine and that my story pretty much sucks. That totally helped out my ego... I appreciate your opinion though), IchigoRukiaforever, Swisz Phantom, chaossv, shigsy, Skorn3d (what does kol mean?), Alyn Ecnarret, GhibliGirl91 (5x), star133, AvaLuna (4x), Lo7 (the book is called The Playboy it's by Carly Phillips 3x), realityfling18, Lady Spezz, drosophilla melanogaster (The Playboy by Carly something. It's actually part of a series. 2x), Nekura Enzeru (2x), LittleRu, SoulReaper Rukia (3x), icy mist, Alyn Ecnarret, Prenglady, xikauai, realityfling18 (2x), Ram-10, ichirukipwns, dbzgtfan2004, Whitecloud1 (3x), Mikazuki Mitsukai (2x), Ichi-Ruki4Eva, DanceOfTheWhiteMoon, happygirl24 (ha I'm so obvious at this point, but I got a couple things up my sleeves to surprise you, 2x), anime fangirl 13, zebra13 (2x) , XxdaniXx, marri (thanks for adding it!), the person you'll love to hate (The Playboy by Carly Phillips), chocolatereaper (things'll start picking up soon enough), ruki09, anime fangirl 13 (thanks :))

A Game of Pretend

Ch 6

Being a cop had its perks. You got to carry around a gun, people feared you, and you got to do 12 hour shifts. Ok, the last one doesn't sound so awesome, but you get to work 3 days a week and 4 hours of working at your desk. So pretty much 4 days off. So see? Awesome. This was one of Ichigo's off days. And according to the arrangement he and Rukia had established, he had to help her with fixing the house. In the past couple of days he and Rukia had made a few changes to the guest house, they painted most of the interior and even shampooed the carpet. They didn't talk about the kiss. He wanted to ask about it, but he had the feeling that Rukia would say it was a mistake. So he didn't say anything. He wanted to do something nice for her, so before coming over in the morning he picked up a bouquet of flowers and a couple cheeseburgers and fries. Approaching the door he knocked, for once. He actually stopped knocking when he realized that Rukia always left her front door open.

Rukia swung open the door and her face lit up happily. "Flowers? Roses even?" Her voice was low and teasing. "How cliche." Ichigo reddened slightly, but still pushed them in the direction of the woman. Rukia wiped her hands on her dust covered jeans.

"Just take them." Ichigo grumbled with a smile, Rukia took the flowers and sniffed then slowly. Her eyes twinkled as she looked down at the flowers appreciatively.

"Thank you." Rukia said with a small smile.

"I hope you didn't eat." Ichigo held up the bag of food in front of Rukia.

"I actually didn't. Cheeseburgers? In the morning?" Rukia asked with a grin. The orange haired man combed his hand through his hair. The pair sat at Rukia's dining room table and ate in companionable silence. "These are awesome." Rukia mumbed, food nearly spilling from her mouth.

"Especially at 10:00 in the morning." Ichigo added with a grin. After eating, the pair set to work, painting the rest of the interior of the house. "Can we call it a day yet Rukia?" Ichigo whined wiping the sweat that was beading at his brow.

Rukia grinned at the less than chaste thoughts popping into her head. Those thoughts had been popping into her head constantly once he started to work on her house with her. He'd wear wifebeaters or muscle shirts that would show every toned muscle in his torso. It didn't help that he was pure muscle, not bulkly, just perfectly toned. Curse whoever invented wifebeaters. Rukia could feel the heat rising to her cheeks again. 'Bad Rukia.' She thought to herself. 'Clean, happy thoughts. Not ones of Ichigo. Especially not ones of Ichigo climbing into the shower.' "Dammit." She cursed aloud.

"What?" Ichigo smirked, Rukia was the most confusing person he'd ever met.

"Dammit, I'm hungry." She said in an attempt to correct her folley.

"Really?" Ichigo's eyes lit up. 'Maybe wearing all these muscle shirts and wifebeaters are actually working!' He thought to himself happily. "Do you wanna get dinner?"

Rukia frowned slightly, she didn't want this outting to end up like the last one. She'd been so good before the end of the night, but he was so damn good looking and his eyes were so hopeful... "Sure." She answered, a frown still on her face.

"You don't seem up to dinner." He paused and touched her bangs lightly. "It's okay. But I expect a raincheck." He kissed her cheek lightly and walked out the door with a smirk. "See ya."

The second the door closed, Rukia groaned. "Stupid." Rukia said to herself, smacking her palm on her forehead. "He's trying to be a gentleman! You had to go and ruin it. You coward."

xXxXxxxXx

The next day before Ichigo was supposed to come over, Rukia thought she'd pick up some supplies. They were gonna start changing out the fixtures in the house. As she walked towards the hardware store she saw the characteristic orange hair of Ichigo. He was in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Even walking away from her he looked amazing. She froze for a moment, unsure of what to do. He was walking away, his back to her and his arm was resting on the shoulders of a short-haired blonde. The blonde was a little bit taller than Rukia with a skinny, but athletic frame. They were talking and suddenly Ichigo let out a laugh. He sounded genuinely happy. Rukia's voice caught in her throat and she had a sinking suspicion that she was feeling jealous. Fighting those emotions, her Kuchiki instincts kicked in. She threw her shoulders back, held her head up high, set her face in a neutral expression and... high tailed it into the hardware store. 'Maybe it's a misunderstanding.' She thought to herself as she perused the aisles. 'It's not like we were REALLY a couple. Geez, Rukia. Get a grip.' She took a deep breath, picked up the hardware she needed, then approached the cash register.

The old man who ran the hardware store smiled as he saw Rukia approach. "You just missed Ichigo." The old man said with a grin, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Rukia frowned slightly and tried to block out whatever the man was saying. He had a tendency to ramble and tell you things you _definitely_ didn't want to know. As she talked she focused on his bushy white eyebrows, they looked like caterpillars.

"Ok, well I'll just take these then." Rukia said, pushing the hardware towards the old man.

His face screwed into a puzzled expression."Are you sure you're gonna want extras?"

Rukia looked at the old man as if he'd lost his mind. "Excuse me?"

"You really weren't listening to a word I was saying." The old man chuckled with amusement then scratched at his head. "My wife does that too. I guess I have this tendency to ramble, you know. Small towns are always filled with small talk right?." Rukia held back the sigh pushing against her throat. She had never heard of anyone saying anything like that, but then again she was primarily a city girl."Anyhoo, I was saying Ichigo bought a set already just before you came in. Said it was for you. He came in with his sister. She actually picked 'em. Yuzu, the more pleasant of the twins you know."

"His sister?" Rukia paled. She didn't even know if he had a sister. He never said that he had a sister. Then again, she never asked.

"Ya, Yuzu. Not Karin. She scares the jeebus out of me."

Rukia smiled tensely. "I gotta go, well thanks." And she took off out the door, feeling like a complete idiot. 'His sister!' She repeated in her mind. 'I didn't even know he had a sister. I'm definitely not good at this fake girlfriend thing. These are things that a girlfriend, even a fake one, should know.' Not wanting to address the feelings of jealousy she felt earlier, she pushed them away.

xXxXxXxXx

Ichigo showed up at Rukia's house a few hours later, with two teenage girls in tow. One was the girl she'd seen earlier, with dirty blonde hair and the other had jet black hair and a scowl similar to Ichigo's. "These are my sisters, Yuzu and Karin." He introduced, with a proud smile on his face. "I thought they'd be able to help us today so that we can finish early because I _am_ taking you to dinner." He said in a decisive, but cheerful voice. "No bailing on me today Rukia. I bought the hardware already, the tools and extra free labor."

Rukia laughed and extended her hand to both girls. "Nice to meet you."

"So you're Ichigo's new girlfriend?" Karin looked at Ichigo then at Rukia incredulously. She eyed his new brother's girlfriend warily. "You're pretty _different_ compared to the kind of girls Ichigo usually dates."

Rukia's eyes widened. "Oh really? What do you mean _different_?" Her eyebrows raised and she looked over at Ichigo. " What kind of girl does your brother USUALLY date?"

Ichigo huffed and threw his arms behind his head, then whistled lightly. He did not want to be a part of this conversation. Karin chuckled lightly, "Ichigo usually dates taller women, super model type. You know, big boobs, zero brains and blonde." Ichigo wanted to pummel Karin as his sister drew an hour glass figure in the air.

Rukia simply laughed and looked down at her delicately curved body. "Not much in that department." She shrugged. "It's a wonder why Ichigo dates me at all." She heaved a fake dramatic sigh and placed the back of her hand against her forehead.

"You look fine." Ichigo growled inbetween grit teeth.

"Only fine?!" The three girls said, Rukia being the only one joking. Ichigo reddened and threw his arms up in defeat.

"You look fantastic. You always do." He looked over at Rukia and conveyed his seriousness. "I think you _always_ look perfect." Rukia blushed and tried to change the subject to something that wouldn't leave her heart beating a million times a minute.

xXxXxXx

The four finished changing up all the cabinet hardware early and the girls took off pretty quick when Ichigo said they could go. "No sense of duty and nosy as shit." He gave her a sideways smile. "I'm pretty sure at this moment Yuzu and Karin are gushing to my dad about you." Rukia blanched at the thought of little Karin saying horrible things about her. "All good things, I'm sure." The woman's color returned and she affectionately held onto Ichigo's arm.

"So where are you taking me." Her eyes twinkled mischievously and Ichigo thought that his breath caught in his throat a bit. he fought the urge to grab onto her.

"I'm taking you to this Thai place in town. It's kind of casual, I hope you don't mind." Ichigo's cheeks reddened slightly. He hoped that he was going the right route by taking her somewhere nice and simple for their first.. outting together.

"Thai sounds great. Should I change now?" Rukia looked bashfully down at her worn down work clothes.

Ichigo eyed the woman for a moment, she looked great in anything and he was sure she looked fucking AMAZING in nothing, but that wasn't an option. Words wouldn't form in his throat so he had to settle for nodding.

xXxXxXx

The pair arrived at the restaurant and Ichigo pulled out Rukia's seat for her and even suggested some food which she might like. "Who would have thought Officer Kurosaki was a gentleman?" Rukia joked with a raised eyebrow. "Considering that this _is _the man who completely blew me off when I pulled into town."

Ichigo's face reddened at the memory. "A lapse in judgment. It won't happen again." Rukia laughed lightly and Ichigo leaned towards her to whisper. "I promise to make it up to you in the future."

This time it was Rukia who blushed and Ichigo who laughed. "You're just a walking ball of hormones." She commented to which Ichigo replied with a shrug.

"When it comes to you of course. Even Renji was blown away by you. He won't stop asking about you. Idiot." Ichigo frowned slightly, but Rukia reached out and touched his hand. His eyes were instantly drawn to Rukia's and for a moment there was a nearly tangible electricity between the pair.

"Are you two ready to order?" The voice of the waiter startled the two, causing Rukia to jump away from Ichigo instinctively.

"Yea." Ichigo said, a scowl settling on his face.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you not to scowl? Your face'll get stuck like that." Rukia joked, her hand resting once again on top of Ichigo's. The man's face fell and he looked away from Rukia. "Penny for your thoughts?" The woman prodded gently.

"My mom died when I was 9. Cancer."

Rukia frowned and looked into his deep from eyes, obviously affected by his personal statement. "I lost both my parents. Drunk driver. I wasn't even 1." Ichigo's eyes widened and Rukia smiled awkwardly. "I lived in foster care for a few years until Hisana found me. By that time she was already engaged to Byakuya. When they got married Byakuya had me adopted into the Kuchiki family."

"Wow." Ichigo sputtered.

"Ya." Rukia blushed at having divulged something so personal to Ichigo, but he took her hand in his and kissed it thankfully.

xXxXxXx

The rest of the dinner went smoothly, they talked about Ichigo's work, Ichigo's insane father and equally crazy the end of the night came..."That was great." Rukia smiled, her fingers intertwined with Ichigo's. She blushed when she looked down at their interlocked fingers. "You really didn't have to walk me to my door."

Ichigo pushed the wayward bang that hung in front of her face behind her ear. " I know. But if I didn't I wouldn't get to hold your hand like this." They stopped in front of her door. "Or kiss you goodnight." He leaned in to kiss her lips, but Rukia blushed and turned her face. Ichigo chuckled, unphased and kissed her cheek. "Crazy little woman." He whispered against her cheek and pulled back. " I work tomorrow." He stated and Rukia nodded.

"Maybe we can have lunch?" She suggested, Ichigo's eyes widened at her request. It seemed that even Rukia was surprised because her eyes widened too.

Ichigo smirked, "Sure. I'll drop by around noon." Rukia agreed and they parted ways. Ichigo smiled up at the sky on the short distance back to his car. It was a beautiful night tonight and it felt like nothing could ruin that moment.

xXxXxXx

_"The number you have dialed is not accepting calls at this time. Please try again later." _

Byakuya frowned even deeper and hung up his cell phone. She even shut off her phone, the Rukia he knew could never even live without her phone. Then again, the Rukia he knew wouldn't have run out on her own wedding. She'd had her fun in Karakura Town, now it was time to return to Tokyo.

* * *

A/N: That was chapter 6. What do you guys wanna see in my next chapter? Goal: 80 reviews. Random side note: I was drawing Chappy rabbits during my Telemetry lecture. Chappy had cardiac dysrrhythmias. Ha


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Aww thanks you guys for the awesome reviews. I think I'll have to up my goals. 105... whooooaaa high! ha. This is the chapter where a few stuff will be coming together or coming apart whatev. I made it long so PLEASE leave me a review.

Cardiac dysrrhythmias. Ventricular Tachycardia (V tach), asystole (when someone flatlines), etc. You probably would hear those terms on medical shows you know. Poor Chappy. During Asystole he did NOT look good in my drawings. I should be studying for my 1st big test for this new quarter. I wish I had a summer like everyone else. :( ha it's cool.

I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I went camping. Then I went to play pool and drink lemonade... Then I went to class. Then I bombed my test. -_- Maybe not BOMB, but I didn't pass it, but considering everyone fails this test b/c it's the first and it's cardiac/fluid and electrolyte balance it's still a kick in the shitter when it happens. I think it just means less time reading/writing fanfiction and studying more.... *shudder*

* * *

Chapter 7

Rukia smiled to herself as she made her and Ichigo a light lunch. He would be coming over any second now. She was wearing a white summer dress and her hair was down, as usual. She even went far enough to even put on a little make-up. Surprisingly enough she wasn't one for make-up these days. When she was in Tokyo, she was all about make-up, designer labels and eating at posh restaurants and bistros. Hell, that wedding dress she came into town with was worth the yearly income of most of the people of Karakura Town. But after coming to Karakura Town, she realized there was no need to be so focused on what people would think about what she wore or how she looked. Status wasn't everything. She supposed that's what Ichigo meant when he said that people usually ended up loving the town. Not that she would settle there, but she now understood the charm of the town. Everything was a little more relaxed and friendly.

_Knock Knock_

Rukia opened up the door and it revealed a smirking Ichigo. He was clad in his uniform and he looked very much the officer. His posture was straight and commanding, but his overall stance was somewhat relaxed. He leaned over, brushing his lips against the smooth skin of Rukia's cheek. The woman blushed and turned around, trying to hide her reddened cheeks. "I made lunch." She stated with pride and lead him to the kitchen.

"Premixed salad and a sandwich." Ichigo grinned. "Gourmet." He teased and Rukia glared at him unamused.

"Hey! You can always eat something else you know!!!!" She practically growled to the smirking officer.

Ichigo chuckled and threw up his hands. "I know that. Can't I spend time with my 'girlfriend'?" He sidled up to the woman and wrapped an arm around her waist. "All the guys were jealous as hell when I said I was coming over for lunch."

"What are you doing?!" She squeaked, but didn't pull out of his embrace. He was leaning into her tiny frame now, inhaling the scent of her strawberry shampoo.

"A little afternoon delight?" His voice low and commanding. Rukia laughed and pushed Ichigo away slightly, but his lips found their way to her cheek, slid down and found their way to her neck.

"Ichigo! You're on lunch, you have to go back eventually." Rukia insisted, her hands went up and pressed him against her. "You can't molest me all day."

"Unfortunately, I know that." Ichigo nipped at her ears, eliciting a faint squeak from the tiny woman in his arms. "I'll go back eventually." Rukia pulled out away, laughing and slipped from Ichigo's grip. Rukia tentatively grabbed Ichigo's hand and lead him to his chair.

"Eat." She ordered with a proud smile on her face.

"Hey Rukia." Ichigo said suddenly, as they were eating. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the town fair this week. It's a big deal to the town. I think you'd have fun." Rukia smiled softly at the slightly flushed appearance on Ichigo's face.

"Sure." Rukia grinned," It sounds like fun. When does it start?"

"Well, it starts this weekend. Friday actually."

Rukia thought to herself, she'd never been to a small town fair before. She wondered what it'd be like. "Cool. I've never been to a fair before. At least not really." Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise and he grinned.

"I get to pop your fair cherry?" He smirked and Rukia blushed.

"Freak." She muttered with embarassment and socked Ichigo in the shoulder.

"Hey baby, no need to be so skittish. I promise it'll be loads of fun." His amber eyes twinkled and Rukia blushed even deeper.

xXxXxXxXx

The week went up pretty quickly. They'd were now working on replacing the cheap linoleum with a NEW cheap linoleum in the kitchen and updating the bathroom fixtures. After that they were going to repaint the exterior and then move on to the main house. But that was the last thing on Rukia's mind today. It was Friday which meant it was the night of the town fair. She slipped on a pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt. Ichigo had worked today, but she told him just to walk in when he got to her house.

"Yo." She heard from the living room. Brushing her hair quickly, she exited her bedroom. He whistled low and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Sexy as always."

Rukia swatted him across the arm. "Weirdo." He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Let's go." He placed a kiss on her cheek and smirked against her skin. "Before I decide we should just go to bed."

Rukia blushed, but pulled away. "Let me get my camera." Ichigo groaned, but Rukia ran away anyways to grab her camera. "Ok let's go." This time she grabbed his hand and lead him out the door. They arrived at the fair and parked in the dirt lot where everyone had parked. Ichigo watched as Rukia's eyes lit up at the sight. "It's fantastic." Rukia whispered in awe. "I've NEVER been to anything like this before."

"It's no biggie." Ichigo insisted. but smiled at the amazed reaction from Rukia. They walked into the fair and were waved down by Ichigo's group of friends.

"Officer Kurosaki." Keigo joked and bowed down. "Miss Rukia." He grinned to the woman and grabbed her hand. "Lovely as always. When will you ditch the pig and go for a real man?" Keigo dropped Rukia's hand and flexed his puny muscles. Ichigo gently shoved Keigo away and muttered something about Keigo being a loser. Rukia laughed and grasped onto Ichigo's arm. The man looked down at her and grinned at how perfect she looked on his arm.

"You guys ready to go on some rides?" Renji asked with an excited grin. Everyone cheered, but Rukia blanched a bit. Ichigo noticed and leaned down into her ear.

"Don't be scared Rukia. I'll make sure nothing happens."

Rukia smiled and squeezed Ichigo's arm. "Get a room!" Keigo yelled out to the couple lingering in the back of the group. "Then let me peek." Ichigo picked up an empty water bottle and chucked it at Keigo, nailing him in the head.

xXxXxXxXx

After riding a few rides together they all went to play some carnival games. "What do you wanna play Rukia?" Ichigo asked with a smile. Rukia spotted a game where the prize was a Chappy bunny and pointed at it with excitement.

"That one!" Rukia yelled out, gripping Ichigo's hand. "I want that rabbit!" Ichigo chuckled and the group went over to the game. You had to throw a dart and hit some balloons attatched to a wall.

"I'll get you one." Ichigo assured Rukia.

"I'll bet you that I can get one for Rukia before YOU get one for her." Renji smiled to Rukia and winked. Ichigo's face settled into a scowl. Rukia smirked slightly at the irritation on Ichigo's face.

"Boys boys. You can BOTH get me a stuffed rabbit." The tiny woman said to both men, a playful smile teasing her lips.

Half an hour and $30 later Ichigo won Rukia a Chappy. "This is the best I could do." Ichigo said, handing Rukia a 9'' tall Chappy the rabbit. The man running the booth laughed and handed Rukia the largest Chappy, which was nearly as tall as her.

"Here," the man said with a toothy grin. "It's just sad watching those guys try to win you this." Rukia grinned happily and thanked the man for the giant Chappy.

"How about we get some snacks." Rangiku suggested, her eyes locking onto a stand with cotton candy.

"That's exactly what you DON'T need Rangiku. More sugar." Ishida said with a frown, but they all went over to the stands will all the food.

"Oh! A funnel cake!!!" Rangiku yelled out ordering one immediately.

"You want one Rukia?" Ichigo asked, squeezing Rukia's hand firmly in his. Rukia looked at the food curiously. Ichigo could tell by the look on her face that she had no idea what that was. "You've never had one huh Rukia?" Ichigo asked with a little smile.

" Nope, is it any good?" She asked curiously.

"Definitely! It's the most delicious thing ever!" Rangiku inserted. "Hey look! It's Orihime." Rangiku waved over to the equally buxom, but straight haired redhead. Orihime's eyes automatically drifted to Ichigo and Rukia nearly growled at the sight. She was eyeing Ichigo like he was some sort of god.

"Hi everybody! Hi Ichigo." When she said Ichigo's name she blushed lightly. Her eyes drifted slowly to Rukia. "Hi." She said meekly. Rukia frowned slightly and unconsciously her hand tightened around her Chappy stuffed animals.

"Hi Orihime." Ichigo said politely and smiled down to Rukia. He was surprised to see Rukia's eyes so stormy. If he didn't know better he would have thought he was spotting jealousy in those huge amethyst irises. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Ichigo asked Orihime.

"Of course! But I'm much happier now that I'm not alone." Orihime said, "What are you guys up to?"

"We were about to get something to eat. Would you like to join us?" Ishida asked and pushed up his glasses nervously. Orihime took a sideways glance over to Ichigo and Rukia.

"Sure!"

Rukia rolled her eyes and allowed Ichigo to lead her over to the funnel cake stand. "Jealous?" Ichigo breathed into Rukia's ear after getting their food. Rukia reddened and scrunched up her face.

"Of course not!" She huffed, crossing her arms defensively. "Why would I be jealous?"

Ichigo's scowl faded away and he raised his eyebrow at the woman. "I don't wanna point it out here Rukia, but I think you care about me more than you think." Rukia frowned. "Don't worry. I'll keep your secret." Rukia swatted at his arm. "Geez, you're a lot more violent than when you first got to town. I remember you being a LOT more friendly."

Rukia's cheeks reddened and she sputtered with embarrassment. "THAT was a mistake." Rukia insisted, her voice becoming even and serious. "I was vulnerable. It was a lapse in judgment." She began eating her funnel cake and realized that it was one of the most deliciously greasy sweet dessert she'd ever eaten. What amazed her more was that it was made in the most simple way and outdoors no less.

Ichigo frowned, his mood effectively ruined. He laughed awkwardly to disguise his disappointment. "Well then that clears that up huh?" His hand instantly released Rukia's, which she barely noticed because she was wolfing down her food. "Let's go see the others." He walked on ahead of her and Rukia trailed behind him, eating the funnel cake. As he approached his friends he realized that while Rukia had already impacted his life, he hadn't even dented hers.

"Hey," Rukia reached up and poked him in the shoulder. "You want a bite?" Rukia asked, a sideways smile on her face and a smudge of powered sugar smeared on the side of her lips. Fighting the strong urge to wipe it himself, Ichigo signaled that Rukia had some shmutz on her face. "Thanks." The woman said with an embarassed blush.

"You guys wanna ride on the _tunnel of looovveeee_?" Keigo asked the couple, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Ichigo glared at his friend menacingly.

"I think we'll pass." Ichigo said with a scowl, Rukia turned to see Ichigo serious. Was he really refusing to be in a dark, romantic little boat ride with her? Rukia's brow furrowed as she curiously eyed the man next to her. She lifted her hand and held it to Ichigo's forehead.

"What the hell are you doing?" He pulled away as if her touch burned him.

"You don't wanna go on the ride?" Rukia asked, her face betraying her excitement. But her face faded when she saw that Ichigo seemed hell bent on avoiding that ride.

"You go ahead Rukia. I'm gonna get something to drink." Rukia opened her mouth to protest, but Ichigo shook his head. "Really. Go on ahead. Ride with Rangiku or something."

"I'll ride with her!" Renji injected somewhere from the side. Rukia turned to Ichigo, expecting some sort of gorilla like expression and response. Maybe a fist thumping on his chest with a series of ape like grunts, but received nothing except a mild "okay." Renji and Rukia got onto the first boat. He handed her into the boat like a gentleman and asked her where she wanted to sit. Then Rangiku and Keigo entered the next boat. Surprisingly enough everyone else decided to stay behind.

"So what's wrong with you?" Chad asked, he'd been quietly observing the interaction between Ichigo and Rukia and was surprised at Ichigo's sudden mood swing. Though Ichigo had always been one to be broody and introspective, but a mood swing? Nah, that wasn't Ichigo's style.

"Nothing." Ichigo snapped. Chad peered silently over at his friend inbetween his disheveled locks. Ichigo sighed and looked over at the ride, but said nothing.

"Fight?"

"Something like that." Ichigo answered flatly. Orihime, who was sitting over with Ishida and the others leaned over to hear what Chad and Ichigo were talking about, but no dice. She could barely hear anything over the sound of Ishida trying to start a conversation. "Let's get a beer." Ichigo suggested, a frown clearly on his face. The pair silently got up and went up to buy themselves a pitcher of beer.

"You know if you need to talk..." Chad trailed off as he watched Ichigo gulp down an entire cup of beer in 2 gulps. "Whoa." Chad muttered in a low voice.

Orihime continued to observe Ichigo from the side and noticed the deep scowl on Ichigo's face. She swallowed thickly as she approached the pair. "Hi Ichigo! Hi Chad" She greeted in a bubbly tone. "So you guys didn't want to ride in the tunnel of love either?" She said with a smile, but received no answer. Ichigo continued to finish off the pitcher quickly while Chad was still finishing his second cup. "You're drinking really fast Ichigo."

Ichigo looked up at Orihime with an empty stare. "I need more beer." Ichigo got up and surprisingly was able to get over to the stand without stumbling. Orihime slid up next to him, offering to help him.

"Here," Orihime took the pitcher from Ichigo. "I'll carry it." She smiled over to Ichigo and he muttered a grumpy "thank you". As Chad and Ichigo, mostly Ichigo finished off the second pitcher Rukia, Rangiku, Renji and Keigo returned from the ride.

"We're back!!!!" Rangiku yelled out excitedly. Ichigo rolled his eyes and looked pointedly at the busty woman. "You guys are drinking without me?!?!?!" Rangiku whined as she spied the two empty pitchers. "The next 2 are on me then!!!" She bounced off to buy more beer.

"Are you drunk?" Rukia asked with a frown as she spied Ichigo. The man looked wordlessly at the woman for a moment then frowned and shook his head.

"Not even close." Ichigo grumbled 'I wish I was.' Rukia tilted her head towards the man, but he averted her eyes. "Will you come with me for a second?" Ichigo asked Rukia with a frown. The woman nodded and followed Ichigo as they walked out of ear shot of his friends. "I'm not feeling good. Do you wanna ride with one of the gang home?" Rukia eyed Ichigo for any signs of sickness, but the only thing she noticed was that he had the deepest scowl she'd ever seen him have before.

"No, it's okay. Do you need someone to stay with you?" Rukia asked, her face flushing for a moment.

"No thanks." 'I would love that, but no... That's the last thing I need.' Ichigo thought to himself. 'It's like dangling a piece of meat in front of a starving man.'

"Well then... how about you just talk me home instead." Rukia suggested. Ichigo agreed and eventually took Rukia home. As she got out of the car she was surprised that she didn't receive her usual goodbye kiss, but didn't want Ichigo to know that she was expecting it. "Good night." Ichigo gave Rukia a slight tense smile and said good night to her too.

xXxxXxxxXxx

For the next several days that the two encountered one another Rukia was beginning to feel something was seriously wrong with Ichigo. He would hardly ever look directly at her and that scowl that seemed to appear suddenly during the fair had lingered ever since. Ichigo had tried to avoid her as best as he could, but he knew that he had to keep up his end of the bargain. The sooner he got this house over and done with, she would return to Tokyo and he'd never have to see her again. But then again, he wasn't sure that's exactly what he wanted. It was the weekend and Rukia had half expected Ichigo to ask her to dinner, considering he'd been extremely busy this past week. "Hey." Rukia asked, a fake frown on her face. "No invites to dinner?" Ichigo stopped as he held the door knob to leave and turned to face Rukia.

"Nah, I actually already got plans."

Rukia's eyes widened in surprise. "Doing what?" She asked curiously, hoping that she didn't sound like an insane girlfriend.

"I'm having dinner with Orihime..."

Rukia thought she was going to fall over in surprise. "As in a date?" Her chest clenched painfully at his words.

Ichigo thought for a moment and shrugged. "I guess you could call it that." He reached up and scratched the back of his head. "It's really just two adults having dinner and a movie."

Rukia crossed her arms against her chest. "You know she likes you." She turned her nose up to the air.

"Eh," 'I need the distraction.' Ichigo grunted in a bored tone then looked back towards the front door. "I really gotta go."

"But what about our deal? What are people going to think? How am I supposed to keep up MY end of the bargain when you don't keep up yours!" Ichigo fought from turning to Rukia because he knew that once he saw those giant violet eyes he'd be a lost man. "Ichigo! Seriously! How is that supposed to work?" After a few more minutes of Rukia yelling in circles Ichigo finally broke.

"Rukia!! Calm down! You don't have to worry about that anymore. Everyone thinks we broke up already."

Rukia began gaping like a fish out of water. "But..."

"Just don't worry about it okay? I'm still gonna keep up my end of the bargain, but this charade wasn't working out for the both of us." Ichigo chuckled nervously and gazed up at the ceiling.

"But I don't understand..."

"Rukia. I'll keep it really simple for you. You don't have to pretend you give a damn about me." Rukia opened her mouth, but Ichigo cut her off. "I know you don't. You made it perfectly clear. But you know what? Don't worry about it. It's cool... now I REALLY gotta go." Leaving a stone still Rukia behind him he exited the house. Rukia stood there for a few minutes longer, trying to dissect everything that had just occurred in the past few minutes. She didn't understand what had gone wrong.

xXxXxXxXx

Rukia had debated whether or not to just show up at his house until he returned from his date. Assuming he came back from his date, but she eventually realized in the past month, she had no idea where he lived. Instead, she stayed up half the night. For a while she thought that it was just too much caffeine and sugar... So she tried reading a book... Drinking some warm milk... Nothing.

It was then she realized that she wanted to talk to Ichigo.

He was going to come over early... She shuddered, that was assuming that his _date_ didn't end late. She would talk to him then. Understand what happened between them.

After 3 hours of sleep Rukia was awoken by the sound of her doorbell. She looked at the wall clock in the living room and groaned at the time. _10:14 AM_. Rolling off of the couch she approached the door, grumbling at the world.

Rukia swung open the door and wasn't surprised to see Ichigo standing in front of her. He still had that terrible scowl on his face, but it faded for a moment when his gaze rested on Rukia. "You look like shit." Ichigo said, with the most amount of amusement in his voice in a week. Rukia squinted at him and turned away, walking back into the house. She smoothed out her hair, which looked like she'd stuck a finger in a socket.

"Coffee?" She asked, her voice crackled from lack of use.

"Nah." Ichigo said, Rukia went along with her morning routine, preparing coffee, brushing her teeth... "You okay?" Ichigo asked suspiciously, when he saw her grumbling obscenities into her coffee. Rukia, now nice and clean, looked up at the man, dark rings around her eyes. "Rukia?"

Rukia set down her coffee on the counter carefully, dark rings circled her large eyes. "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GET OFF GOING ON A DATE WITH ORIHIME?!" She yelled out suddenly, Ichigo jumped backwards in surprise. "I THOUGHT YOU AT LEAST GAVE A SHIT ABOUT ME!!!!"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING?!?!?!" Ichigo asked, yelling just as loudly as Rukia. "AND WHAT THE FUCK RUKIA!!!!! We're not even an item!!! You even said we were a mistake! Make up your damn MIND woman!!!" Ichigo grabbed Rukia's shoulder and shook her lightly, as if trying to shake some sense into her.

Rukia balled her fists and screamed, "I didn't mean it! OBVIOUSLY!"

"So no regrets?" Ichigo asked, considerably more calm now.

"Of course not." Rukia insisted in a haughty tone. "A woman reserves her right to change her mind."

"Only if they're as crazy as you." Ichigo bent down next to Rukia, his face nearly touching hers.

"Can we define the parameters of our relationship now?" Rukia asked in a tiny voice. "That's assuming this IS a relationship." She shuffled her feet on the ground awkwardly.

"I'd like to think it is." Ichigo reached up and wrapped an arm around her small waist. "I want to be able to say THIS is my girlfriend, show you off and be able to do this..." He leaned down to kiss her, "Whenever I want."

"I want to at least know where you live." Rukia joked, a smirk on her lips.

Ichigo smiled, "That can be arranged. Dinner is at my place tonight."

* * *

A/N: I know no Byakuya. He took a break. I think he'll be making an appearance next chapter. MAYBE. Assume that he's pushing around his business schedule or something. I just wanted Ichigo and Rukia to be a couple already. They're always more fun as a couple. Next chapter we'll find out what happened between Rukia and Kaien.. Perhaps in the form of a flashback/story.. We'll see.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**I promised an update at 105. Thanks to pamianime ( I love your stories by the way) who left me a BUNCH of reviews we reached my goal. Not that everyone else is chopped liver!! Love you all!! (8/24/09)I just finished my LAST finals today. I'm still waiting for the grades. Then I begin my residency at the hospital in a week!!!!!!!! EWWW pressure. EWWW adulthood-ness. Random tangent b/c I havent slept in 2 days because I never study until the night BEFORE tests I was telling my study buddies/ buddies that my years of extensive schooling ultimately lead me to have a vocabulary dominated by 3 words. 1. Rad. 2. Awesome. 3. Unpleasant. It makes me giggle.

* * *

Ch 8

Rukia stood before her mirror, curling her hair to delicately frame her face. Tonight she was going to Ichigo's, for the first time EVER. It was kind of funny that even though she and Ichigo had played boyfriend and girlfriend for a while (and were together now) that she had no idea where he lived, if he lived in a house or an apartment or had any pets or anything. She laughed to herself. As she primped and preened, she noticed that she was unconsciously smiling. It was a small smile, but she couldn't even remember the last time that she smiled for no reason. But then again, she couldn't help but smile. She was in a small country town, with a bunch of new acquaintances and friends and was in a blossoming relationship with a really great guy.

However, her mind drifted.

Back to her ex-fiance and her life back in Tokyo. Her smile faded.

_**Flashback**_

Rukia was 9 when she met Kaien. It was at a barbecue that her brother was throwing at their summer home outside the city. The Kuchikis and anyone else the Kuchikis associated with didn't throw 'normal' barbecues. Sure they had burgers and hot dogs with occasional games, but they were gourmet, turkey or veggie burgers and their hot dogs were actually foreign sausages either imported or made by their personal chefs.

Rukia was bored out of her mind. There were no other kids who wanted to play were her. They were all mean and kept talking about how much better everything THEY had was better than hers. She wanted to play games, not talk about each other's vacation houses and boats.

After realizing what a bore all the other kids were she ventured out to the garden and clad in her white sundress and ballet flats. She spun around in the garden where no one would bother her then climbed the biggest tree in her yard. As she sat up in a tree, hiding from the party, the tree she was comfortably sitting in began to shake violently.

"AHHH!!" Rukia screeched, gripping tightly to the tree with all her might

"Keep it down!" A voice from below hissed. Rukia slid down the tree trunk to see the face of her new tormentor, a tall boy with jet black hair and laughing eyes. She jumped from some lower branches and landed in on the ground gracefully. "You could have broken a leg." The boy chided as the girl looked at him with irritation.

"I wouldn't have had to jump down if YOU hadn't shaken the tree." Rukia argued, a small smile creeping on her face. "Rukia Kuchiki."

"Kaien Shiba."

**_End Flashback_**

Rukia slowly walked out of the bathroom. Kaien had been her best friend and confidant... At some point things just spiraled to a point where business and obligation dominated their relationship. They had grown up together, their families associated closely and eventually both sides pushed the two people to form a relationship.

**_Flashback_**

"Look at that Akira, Kaien is playing with Rukia Kuchiki." Kaien's mother Makoto told her husband who was deep in conversation with Byakuya. Akira looked over and saw how well Kaien and Rukia played together. "They're just positively adorable."

"They're getting along well." Akira told Byakuya who agreed.

"Would it be great if one day they got together?" Makoto smiled.

"We could align both our families." Akira stated thoughtfully.

"If they chose to marry one day I wouldn't be adverse to it." Byakuya said in an even voice.

**_Years Later_**

"Why not Rukia?" The young man teased, a sideways smirk on his lips. "We've been friends forever. Let's just humor them." Kaien suggested as he toyed with the Chappy stuffed animal on Rukia's bed. Years had passed since they'd met, they were teenagers now and ever since they met they had hardly ever been apart.

Rukia shook her head negatively. She cared for Kaien, but she wasn't sure if it was in THAT way. He was her friend and confidant, but could she see him as her boyfriend even if it was just to test out the waters. Rukia nearly shuddered, this was a big step and could possibly destroy their friendship. "It's just a bad idea in general." Rukia assured Kaien stealing her stuffed animal out of his hands.

The man took her hands in his and kissed them gently. "I know you're a closet romantic." He laughed, "You know you can't hide that from me. You're like an open book to me. I've known you forever. From the time we met by that tree in your summer home, to the trips to the coast with our families and until now. We've known each other for 8 years Rukia. Throw me a bone." He winked and Rukia blushed, swatting him hard in the arm.

"Idiot." She said firmly, but a smile was plastered on her face. How could she deny him anything? He was her best friend.. and when he flashed her that toothy smile she could never say no. "Whatever. Fine." Rukia blushed, trying to hide the fact that she thought she could pass out from excitement. She coughed lightly then opened up her Physics homework. "Can we just do our homework?" Kaien leaned over to Rukia and kissed her cheek lightly.

**_End Flashback_**

Much like her situation now, somehow a tentative relationship had gone out of control. Obviously. She didn't regret her relationship with Kaien because he was her first boyfriend and first love. Hell, she almost married him. After they had split she hadn't talked to him. Being in this town took her mind away from everything, but every once in a while she would remember the life and the people she had left behind.

She didn't know where this relationship with Ichigo would go, but she liked him a lot and if things were a little different then she could see a definite future. But he was here. Hours from her home.. Unless someone moved, which was unlikely, then their relationship would end when Rukia went back to Tokyo.

Her doorbell rang. She smiled widely at Ichigo, a smirk on his face as he surveyed Rukia's appearance appreciatively. "You look hot." Rukia sighed with content and her small arms reached around to embrace Ichigo. "What's with the vice grip?" He teased, wrapping his arms around the tiny woman.

"I dunno." She shrugged. They left her house and headed over towards Ichigo's home. They headed towards a quaint neighborhood and Ichigo pulled into a driveway. Rukia smiled at the house, it was cute! It wasn't opulent or a huge house, but it was a nice house all the same. Ichigo handed Rukia out of the vehicle and blushed slightly.

"It's not huge, but it's serves it's purpose." Ichigo said with a shrug. Rukia admired the house, it was probably nearly 20 years old, but it had a fresh coat of paint and a well manicured front yard.

"It's nice." Rukia assured him as they entered the home.

"My dad owns the house directly next door." Ichigo said with a laugh. "It's convenient really, at least for him. When he has to go out of town it's easier for me to check on my sisters." Ichigo shoved off his shoes and flopped down on the couch. Rukia walked around the living and kitchen, trying to get a feel for her surroundings. It was definitely Ichigo's style, practical and simple, with touches of personal items like a giant sword hanging over his fireplace, an old soccer trophy and a few volumes of Shakespearre on the coffee table. Picking up the book she was surprised to see the book so well worn.

"You actually read this?" She flipped through the yellowed pages.

Ichigo shrugged. "It's one of my favorites." Rukia put down the book and joined Ichigo on the couch. Ichigo's hand came up to push Rukia's curls out of her face. Even curled her hair still went into her face. "You're so beautiful." Ichigo divulged leaning in to capture her lips. Rukia smiled against them and returned his kiss. Rukia's mouth instinctively began to open against his lips and Ichigo slipped his tongue against hers. His tongue felt like velvet as Rukia caressed his tongue against hers. Ichigo smiled against her lips as he felt the woman in his arms begin to quiver in excitement. She practically buzzed. Ichigo's hand slinked it's way down the sensitive skin of her neck, then her side and finally rested on her thigh. Rukia gasped as his hand began to travel up the hem of her dress. Ichigo's pupils dilated at the sound of Rukia's pleasured gasp. Immediately, Rukia put her own hand onto Ichigo's. He looked deeply into her eyes and saw apprehension and nearly had to stifle the frustrated grown in his throat. Ichigo pulled away from her slowl, his breathing heavy.

"I'm sorry." Rukia said with an apologetic smile.

Ichigo smiled to the woman tensely. "It's okay." He frowned slightly, over the time they'd be dating she'd stopped him every single time things were getting heavy. At first he thought it was because of the incident when they first met. But now he was beginning to think she just wasn't as into him as he was with her. That of course was murder on a guys ego.

His expression must have given him away because Rukia spoke, "It's not you." He looked over at Rukia with disbelief. "Really!"

"It's okay Rukia. I understand."

Rukia nearly laughed at the expression on Ichigo's face, like a petulant child. "No.. I don't think you do."

"No really. I do. Actually, it's got to be one of 2 things. Either you wanna take things slow because of how we began OR you're not as attracted to me as I am to you." He smiled slightly at the end and raised an eyebrow, in a futile attempt to diffuse the awkwardness of the situation. Rukia laughed staring down at the perfectly chiseled man. If he was serious he was a complete idiot.

"I knew you didn't understand." She straddled Ichigo's chest. She was being bold and she was scared to death. Her hands were pressed against Ichigo's chest and she could feel his heart beating wildly within. Time to reveal her secret.. 'I probably should have told him from the beginning. I guess it's a little too late for that at this point.' "I'm a virgin."

**_....._**

**_...._**

**_... Intermission?_**

**_.._**

**_._**

"I'm a virgin."

There was silence for several moments.. "Wait, WHAT?!" Ichigo's eyes widen with surprise. "No way." Ichigo said with disbelief, he nearly stood up. Rukia began to blush furiously, her cheeks were reddening wildly. "You're serious?" He'd heard this song and dance before, it seemed too good to be true... and usually it was. Ichigo hoped that Rukia wouldn't take it too personally if he was a little skeptical. Honestly... Who stayed virgins for so long?

Rukia nodded wordlessly. "I'm totally a loser. 21 and a virgin." 'Why the hell did I admit that?' Rukia thought to herself. 'He's NOT going to believe me. Hell, even I wouldn't believe me. When I came here I acted like a total skank.'

"Who stays a virgin until they're 21?" Ichigo didn't know whether or not to believe her still... He nearly chuckled at his own thoughts. 'There's really only one way to find out.. Even that can be kind of sketchy, if she was active or something.'

"I just.. I wasn't ready..." She whispered softly. She didn't want to divulge her entire life story to Ichigo, especially not at this moment.

"But you were engaged and you never...."

"Nope." Rukia interrupt with an embarrassed smile. 'Might as well make the most of it...' She wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck and smiled nervously. "Can we just NOT talk about this now? Please?"

Ichigo looked deeply into her violet eyes, she was exposing herself to him and hoping she wouldn't be rejected. How could he resist that hopeful and utterly adorable look on her face. "Did you ever ride horses or do sports as a kid?" Rukia stared at him for a moment and denied both. He began to laugh and Rukia retracted her arms from his neck and gained a hardened look in her eyes. Ichigo snatched her wrist and tried to calm himself. "Baby, don't worry." He smiled, his hands wrapped around Rukia's waist. "If you let me, I'll show you everything you've been missing." His eyes twinkled with lust. "In your own time, of course."

Rukia giggled and leaned down to kiss Ichigo. "I just wanted you to know." Ichigo smiled at her nervousness and the way she wiggled against his lap. He captured her lips again, this time when Ichigo's hands began to wander he would assure Rukia she could stop him whenever she wanted. His hands wandered against her exposed skin and he saw the way Rukia was biting her lip.

"Let go." His voice was coarse and filled with need. Rukia looked into Ichigo's dilated pupils and was entranced with the adoration in his eyes. Ichigo's hands began to slip up her dress once again and this time Rukia moaned. It was a deep, lusty moan and Ichigo thought he'd never heard a sound more beautiful. She felt Ichigo's arousal twitch beneath her. He reached down and pulled Rukia's dress over her head, leaving her clad in her matching red lace bra and panties. It was an image that would be burned into his retinas forever.

* * *

(8.30.09) A/N: So that was Chapter 8. It felt a little rushed. I have issues with the rate of speed my story goes. *sigh* I'm itchy for a little more passion, so I wanna do away with the history and the filler pretty soon. Get to the real meat and potatoes. Goodness, I'm so hungry.... Review please!!!


	9. Chapter 9

_Recap of Chapter 8: _

_Rukia looked into Ichigo's dilated pupils and was entranced with the adoration in his eyes. Ichigo's hands began to slip up her dress once again and this time Rukia moaned. It was a deep, lusty moan and Ichigo thought he'd never heard a sound more beautiful. She felt Ichigo's arousal twitch beneath her. He reached down and pulled Rukia's dress over her head, leaving her clad in her matching red lace bra and panties. It was an image that would be burned into his retinas forever._

Chapter 9

Rukia had a flash of embarrassment the way that Ichigo stared intensely at her nearly nude form and attempted to shift away from his intense gaze.

"Don't." His firm voice ordered. "You're beautiful." Ichigo muttered in a voice so heavily laced in need that he hardly recognized it as his own. Rukia swallowed hard as Ichigo bent his head down and placed a scorching kiss on her lips. Rukia's hands began to wander across the wide expanse of his back and a wave of lust washed over her as she explored his tan skin and muscular arms and chest. She truly did appreciate that he was a cop and had to work keep fit. He was build like an Adonis, all muscle, tanned and simply delicious.

For several minutes the pair continued to explore each other's forms, their lips locked and tongues dueling...

DING DONG

"Motherfucker!" Ichigo yelled out. "Go away!" He yelled towards the door, furious that someone had to have impeccable timing.

Rukia swatted at his head. "Idiot, don't yell!" Rukia began to re-assemble herself anxiously, "Hold on a second!" She nearly laughed at the petulant look on Ichigo's face. She placed a soft kiss on his lips as she headed towards the door.

Wanting to rid himself of their unwanted visitor Ichigo stomped over to the door and swung it open before Rukia could get to it. "Who the hell are you?" Ichigo asked in an irritated tone "Whatever you're selling, we don't want it. If you're here to tell us about your religion, we don't care.." The man standing before Ichigo looked like he belonged in an office in some high rise, not in this little town. He was wearing a crisp gray business suit and had a look of complete disgust as he stared at Ichigo. The man's eyes glided past Ichigo and over to Rukia.

"Rukia." The man's eyes were unreadable, dark and unmoving.

In an instant Rukia's eyes widened and she flew over past Ichigo and stood in front of the man. "Byakuya." She smiled nervously at the man, who continued to have a dispassionate look on his face.

"Who is this tool?" Ichigo asked rudely as he leaned against the frame of the door. Rukia punched Ichigo roughly in the arm.

"This is Byakuya Kuchiki, my brother." She mumbled an apology to her brother before asking, "Why are you here?"

"Ya, why are you here? This is MY house after all." Ichigo snickered as he wrapped his arms around Rukia. She stiffened in his arms and attempted to pull away slightly from his grasp.

"I stopped by the house and Urahara told me that you were out.. And probably here." Byakuya didn't once lift his eyes to look at Ichigo again. "I must say that I am extremely surprised and disappointed by your behavior." Byakuya stated in a firm, but even voice.

"I know." Rukia looked down at the ground and began to shuffle her feet. "I couldn't go through with it." She admitted quietly.

"It was all over the papers and gossip rags when you left. I hope you realize that you left a complete mess for both families to clean up." Byakuya hated having to be so stern with her, but it was horrendous.

"Hey hey buddy. I know she up and bailed on her fiancé, but you can't come to my house and start talking to her like she's a kid. She's an adult and deserves to be spoken as one." Ichigo interrupted and pointed an accusing finger at Byakuya.

Byakuya's eyes lifted to Ichigo and the man raised an eyebrow. "This matter is of no concern to you."

Rukia frowned, this wasn't exactly the reunion she had expected… actually, maybe it was the reunion she expected. She knew he was going to be mad and disappointed, but she hadn't expected that he would come all this way to find her. "Brother please." Her voice was resigned and quiet.

"He's here, he insisted that he come here with me. I hope that when you see him, that you'll realize you've made a mistake."

Rukia's eyes widened and she could feel Ichigo's arms tighten protectively around her. "He's here?" She whispered in disbelief. 'Why would he come here?'

"We will be at your house tomorrow at noon." With that Byakuya left.

Ichigo shut the door and lead Rukia to the couch, where she sat silently for a few moments. "Are you okay?" Ichigo asked after several minutes of silence.

"Ya.." Rukia stated robotically. "No." She said after a shake of the head. "I've gotta tell you a story…"

Ichigo put an arm around her. "Go for it."

"Kaien and I grew up together and were best friends. Our families ran in the same social circle and were almost always together. From the time we were little kids, our families pushed us together. It was the whole money should marry money to combine their incomes and become even more money. Eventually we started dating just to see how it'd go. We figured we were friends and it could work with us being together. It would go along with what our families wanted. For a long time we dated and everything was nice, then after we graduated college he proposed. When I accepted, I think I really did imagine that I could spend the rest of my life with him. As it got closer to our wedding date, I realized that while I loved him, I wasn't in love with him. I know that sounds cliché. I loved him, but not in the way that he deserved. I never had. The whole situation went on too long and it got out of control. The day of the wedding came and while I was staring in the mirror when I was getting ready to walk down the aisle, I freaked out. I couldn't marry someone I wasn't in love with just because that's what our families wanted. I left him a letter, but ultimately I ended up just leaving him at the altar. It wasn't the best decision. I probably should have been up front about how I felt, but I didn't. When I left I promised myself I would do everything the way I always wanted. I wanted to know what it'd be like to just be a normal person and not have the name Kuchiki linger over my head. When I came here, all I wanted was to fix this house, sell it and just go live life like someone normal."

After her story she stared at Ichigo, waiting for a response as he digested this new information. "So what now?" He asked seriously. "What are you gonna do now? Your fiance and your brother are here now so what's gonna happen?" He had to admit to himself that her story revealed a lot about her character. The story left him wondering a question he didn't really want to address. Would she do the same to him?

"I don't know." Rukia admitted quietly. "I don't know what to do. Except explain my end and hope that Kaien and Byakuya will forgive me." She sat pensively and fiddled with the hem of her dress.

"Maybe I should take you home then." Ichigo stated in an even voice, it was strained and heavy with fatigue. It was probably best he have some time along to digest what Rukia had just told him. "It sounds like you have a busy day tomorrow." He picked up his coat and went to retrieve his keys off the counter. Rukia became nervous from the way that Ichigo seemed to avoid looking at her.

"Ichigo?" She lightly touched his arm, her voice was soft and pleading. "Ichigo, please look at me." She flashed him a nervous smile. "Don't kick me out please. We didn't get to finish what we started."

Ichigo gained a bizarre smile on his face. "I know. Next time." He headed towards the door with purpose.

"You're seriously weirded out by my story aren't you?" Rukia asked seriously as she placed her hands on her hips trying to find a reason to be angry about the situation.

"Rukia, who wouldn't be?" Ichigo stated in an agitated voice. "I mean, I know we're not even close to being serious like that, but what if we did. Would I be left standing alone at the altar?"

Rukia was taken aback by what he said. "I wouldn't do that to you.. I mean, if we were to ever get to that point. This is different than what I had with Kaien." She tried to reassure him.

"How?"

"Because I feel different when I'm with you. I make me have these feelings that I never had when I was with Kaien."

"What.. Lust?" Ichigo rolled his eyes, gripping the doorknob.

"Ichigo." Her voice was soft and pleading. "I can't say that I love you, because it wouldn't be true, but I do care about you. The moment I saw you, there was chemistry between us. Don't tell me you didn't feel that way too." She reached out and put a hand over his own hand.

"There was chemistry." He admitted. "I like you a lot Rukia. But I can't stand to think about what would happen if you up and left me like you did to him. I don't blame him coming here, I would probably do the same thing. You're an amazing woman and I would hate to lose you because I'm pretty sure I'm falling in love with you." Rukia's eyes widened for a moment and in a moment she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips, but the kiss became to deepen quickly. He returned her kiss, his tongue meeting hers tasting every inch of her mouth. and soon their passion was rekindled. Her hands began to explore him and in an instant she removed his shirt. She practically drooled at the sight of his muscular chest. "Like what you see?" He teased with a small smirk.

"Definitely." She practically purred as her hands softly caressed his bare skin. His hands roughly grabbed her waist and he lifted her up with ease. She wrapped her toned legs around him.

"This is what you do." He breathed hoarsely into her ear as he ground his straining erection against her.

Rukia let out a whimper as his brushed against her core. "Bedroom." She muttered against his lips. "Now." She ordered with a smirk.

"As you wish." Ichigo smiled as he carried her to his bedroom. She was surprised at how clean his room, but couldn't think about it for too much longer because of the way that Ichigo was kissing her neck. His hands quickly removed her dress and tossed it over in the corner of the room. His hands caressed every inch of bare skin and with each caress Rukia could feel the heat drifting down between her legs. Rukia moaned at the feeling of Ichigo's hot tongue against her heated skin. "I love that sound." He whispered into her ear, his tongue darted out and licked the rim of his ear. "I want to see all of you." He muttered before reaching behind her and unhooking her bra.

"Sorry to disappoint." Rukia teased as she looked down at her own chest. Ichigo's eyes twinkled as he looked at her with disbelief, they were petite, but fit her body. He descended on her chest in an instant cupping her breasts with his large hands.

"They're perfect, you're perfect." He looked up at her wickedly as one hand toyed with a hardened nipple. She let out a pleasured gasp as his mouth captured her other nipple. Ichigo smirked as Rukia hands tangled in his hair pulling him closer to her chest.

"Ahhh!" She sighed as she arched her chest against his mouth. He released the nipple and his tongue began to tease the nipple, flicking it lightly. Rukia began to whimper as she felt the wetness accumulating between her legs. She pressed her legs together tightly trying to appease the ache that burned within her.

Ichigo stopped his assault for a moment and growled against her abdomen, she was so responsive and ready.. but he had to make this special and he had to control himself. Rukia poked a finger at his head and he looked up into her eyes. They were dark and sparkling with desire. He placed a kiss on her abdomen and smirked at her. One large hand went up to cup her firm, yet soft breasts while the other cupped her sex. "Ichigo!" She moaned loudly, her entire body lurching towards his body. Ichigo groaned as he felt her juices soaking through her lacy panties against his palm. He smirked and slid his hand into her panties touching her bare sex, which was coated with her juices. He slowly slid a finger across her slit and Rukia cried out with pleasure.

"Did he ever touch you this way?" Ichigo asked suddenly, Rukia looked up at him, his eyes reflecting jealousy and lust. She shook her head negatively.

"Never." She breathed out as his fingers caressed the lips of her sex.

"Good, but he's a complete idiot." Ichigo slowly reached down and slid her panties off of her. He eyed her nude form and his arousal pulsed within the confines of his clothing. Slowly he spread her legs and eyed her cleanly shaven mound. It glistened with juices and his mouth practically watered at the sight. "I'm gonna taste you." He smirked at the woman as her cheeks burned with embarassment. He placed a scorching kiss on her lips before creating a trail that ended just above her apex. His hands caressed her thighs and he placed a loving kiss to each inner thigh before openly admiring her sex. He placed a small kiss on her mound and he tentatively placed a long lick against her lips. She cried out grasping his hair tightly. He smiled and began to kiss and licked the juices from her form. She was sweet, yet salty at the same time, a delicious combination. She arched against him as he continued his assault on her senses. The sounds of his kisses and licks were erotic mixed in with his groans and her cries. He could feel her getting closer and he slid a finger into her and began to mimic the action they would soon engage in. As he pumped his finger inside her, Rukia began to buck against his hand, moaning his name and clutching at the bedspread. The feeling of his tongue and lips against her, bringing to a height of unimaginable pleasure. Finally, she reached her crescendo, her cries escalately in quantity and volume until she finally yelled out Ichigo's name and began limp in his hands. Ichigo continued for a few more moments before settling next to her body on the bed. Rukia looked over at him, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Oh my God." She muttered, the aftershocks of his efforts still wrecking havok on her. She eyed him lustily and frowned. "You're overdressed for this." She helped him remove the rest of his clothing and stared appreciatively at his form. His arousal was impressive, standing at attention before her eyes. She pulled him down on top of her.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his eyes uncertain, but Rukia kissed him reassuringly and as her tongue came in contact with his she realized a new taste. It was her. She continued the kiss, a emphatic thank you for bringing her to pleasure.

"Of course." She said as she finally pulled away. Ichigo kissed her, his tongue trying to distract her as he slid slowly into her tight warm sheath. It was heaven, he reached her barrier and he reached down to rub clit. Rukia sighed and moaned wantonly as he touched her. Ichigo paused for a moment to look at Rukia, who knew what was to come. He thrust into her fully, breaking the barrier. They both cried out, he in pleasure and she in pain.

Rukia felt so filled, it was an odd feeling, but not unwelcome the feeling of his erection encompassed within her, stretching her and filling her at the same time. The pain began to subside and she began to move against him. He began to tentatively thrust against her and she rotated her hips, realizing that this action made him rub against her in ways that felt REALLY good. Soon she was crying out in pleasure again and her cries were mixed with the low growls and groans from Ichigo.

She was so tight, so welcoming, her muscles clenching against him. He could do this forever, but the tightenly in his balls signalled that the end would come soon. His thrusts became quicker and he rubbed her clit in an attempt to bring her to completion. She moaned raking her nails against his skin. It was exquisite pain and pleasure mixed as she lost herself in the moment. He could feel her inner muscles spasm, clenching and unclenching him and finally she cried out his name as she came. Her muscles gripped him tightly and Ichigo knew he wouldn't be able to hold off any longer. In a fury he thrust into her and spilled himself within her.

Several minutes later, while basking in the afterglow of their actions Rukia flicked at Ichigo's ear. "You're lucky I'm on the pill." She laughed as Ichigo's eyes widened.

"I didn't even think about that." He stated somewhat horrified that he'd hadn't thought about that BEFORE they had sex. "That could have been bad."

"It's okay. Like I said. You're lucky I'm on the pill." She snuggled against his chest and her eyes fluttered closed. Ichigo kissed the top of her head and closed her eyes, content just holding the woman in his arms.

* * *

A/N: I know it's been a really long time since I've updated and I completely apologize for that. Lost my steam on this story and just writing in general. I still appreciate all the comments that have flowed in during my long hiatus.


End file.
